Faith of Fall
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Frances is invited to a prestigious event. That frankly she'd rather not go to. But must as it is her duty, especially since it is part of her husbands life. As her husband is too busy, she drags Sebastian to tag along with her, much to his distaste.
1. Chapter 1

Faith of Fall

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

_There WILL be adult situations in later chapters, thus why I have marked this fic with a mature rating._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances was looking through her mail until she stumbled upon a rather familar emblem. Cutting it open she pulled out it's contents and a letter. She looked at it with great distain as she read it. Then looked at the two passes in her hand. She tossed them to her desk. Thinking on what she should do with her passes, as they were clearly an invitation to a party she visibly did not want to go to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was about the manor cleaning various rooms when he suddenly heard his master shouting.

"Aunt Frances i've told you many times to please send word when you are coming to visit!" came his words.

"I have no time for such formalities." Frances stated as she was clearly coming up the stairs.

Sebastian started walking toward them to see if anything was required. And to make some tea, when he'd gotten to the edge of the stairs.

"You!" she pointed at him when she got to the top of the stairs. He was only a few feet from her.

"Yes?" he asked nervously. He wasn't sure what it was that had her so upset. Sure he knew he wasn't there to open the door, but from the sounds of it she hadn't even knocked. And sure he wasn't immediately there when she'd clearly shown up unannounced. But that didn't mean he should get a lecture should it? He was sweating abit as he could only thing of many situations.

"Come with me." She grabbed him suddenly by his wrist and started dragging him downstairs. He could only look dumbfounded as she pulled him along. His master looking at them confused. But Ciel could tell Sebastian didn't even know what was going on. He started to follow them, attempting to catch up as his aunt who was walking hastily. She'd dragged Sebastian outside to the awaiting carriage. This was the only time she'd let him go as she opened the door grabbed a rather large bag and shoved it in his arms. He almost dropped it with how fast she'd shoved it at him.

"Ummm.." he started just as his master had caught up to them.

Frances grabbed at Sebastian's wrist again, dragging him back inside the mansion. He looked back at his master who was sighing in defeat. And attempted to catch up to them again. Frances was dragging him back up the stairs and into a random guest room. She'd practically flung him at the bed while he still held on to the bag. He landed on the mattress on his rear and looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what was going on. And he wondered where she'd gotten her strength to nearly toss him.

"Aunt Frances!" Ciel shouted. Holding onto the door frame for support in an attempt to catch his breath now that he'd finally caught up. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking Sebastian." she stated bluntly.

"Eh?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at her confused.

She dug in the bag Sebastian was holding for a moment and took out an envelope and tossed it at Ciel who'd barely caught it. He pulled out the two passes and a letter, reading it aloud. "You are cordially invited to the Orgion, hosted by held by Lady Dion..." he didn't get to finish as the letter was snatched from him a moment later. "Oie!"

"As you can see i've been invited to..." she thought for a moment. "A very prestigeous party. And as I have two passes and my husband will not be attending. I require an escort...a bodyguard so to speak to go with me."

"You do not seem like you wish to go, Marchioness." Sebastian stated as he put the bag on the bed.

"That I do not. This sort of event is not something that I wish to attend. Unfortunately I am unable to decline such an invite."

"For the Marchioness to be unable to decline such an offer. This person must be very important." Sebastian stated as he stood off to the side.

"I can understand your situation Aunty. But why my butler?"

"I require someone that the hostess will not recognize me to sort of...pull me out of the event." she stated as she had a gleam in her eye. Ciel could clearly see she was plotting.

"So basically you want to use Sebastian in some sort of lie to assist you in leaving early. Is that right?" Ciel smiled.

"In a matter of speaking yes." she went to the bag. She dug inside of it for a moment. "Of course, Sebastian will be in disguise. I can't have her recognizing him as your butler after all." She pulled out a dress. It was the type that was similar to a corset at the top. With a ballgown bottom, that flared out abit. It's colors were lavander and black. Lavander being the main color of the gown. Sebastian took one look at the gown as he stared at it wide eyed.

"I did not think the Marchioness would wear something so...youthful." he chose his words cautiously. Ciel nodding in agreement.

"Don't be silly, this dress isn't for me." she stated bluntly as she laid it out on the bed. It had beaded lace along the top of the dress, some of which went about the arm like an off the shoulder sleeve. He saw the dress had a ruby surrounded by diamonds at the center where a broach would norminally be put. The bottom was trimmed with the same along the hem.

"Who is that for then Aunty?" Ciel asked, as he wasn't getting the hint.

"Sebastian of course. I stated he would be in disguise." she started pulling out a corset, shoes, and other things.

Sebastian's eyes went wide in shock and he did the one thing he could think of after he took a single look at his master. He bolted.

"Sebastian!" Frances shouted at him as she saw nothing but his back as he ran down the hall. "Get back here at once!" she ordered. But he was already no longer visible.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian couldn't believe it. He'd been running around the house to avoid Frances for nearly four hours now. And she was still chasing him. He thought for sure she'd give up after perhaps two hours. But on she went, and showed no signs of giving up. Because of her, lunch was now delayed by two hours because he couldn't afford to stop for very long considering her stamina. He was currently looking around the corner to see if she was there. He took a moment to sigh in relief when he didn't see her. It meant she had yet to find him for the moment. He leaned against the wall as he used his arm to wipe at his brow of sweat. "Honestly. The schedule is now completely delayed for such a thing." He sensed her on the right side of him. He looked over and she'd noticed him suddenly. "Ah...!" he started running again.

"Sebastian! Damn you! Stop!" she ordered as she chased him down the hall.

He looked behind himself for a moment. He could see her determination to catch him. He looked forward, and something unexpected happened. Someone was opening a door a head of him. He had to stop suddenly or crash into it as it'd been opened litterally at the last second. He stopped only centimeters from hitting it with this face. He let out a breath of relief at his own luck of being able to stop himself. Bard looking at him abit confused from the other side of the door. Unfortunately this gave Frances the moment she needed to snag him from behind.

"Got you, you bastard!" she panted. Sebastian could see he'd litterally been close in getting her to give up her endevor. The opening of the door to stop him at just the right moment must of given her a last bout of stamina.

'Damn.' he thought as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She locked her wrists to ensure he couldn't escape. She forced him to walk forward from behind him. Making him go back to the room where she'd put the dress on the bed. Ciel snickered as he saw her making Sebastian walk into the room. It was a rather awkward way of doing it, but it was serving it's purpose. When Ciel had attempted to follow them into the room however the door had promptly been closed and locked.

"Honestly, now we only have a few hours to get you ready." she stated in distaste as she continued to hold onto him.

"That party is today?" he looked surprised as she led him towards the bed.

"Of course it's today! Why on earth were you running if you weren't aware?"

"To simply make the point that I was not going to wear a dress." he stated bluntly. "I assumed this was only a sizing of some sort."

She kicked up her knee to hit him behind his own, making him faulter. Both fell to the ground, Sebastian yelping at the action. Frances still holding him tightly. She gripped at his right elbow with her left hand, as it was wrapped about him. Using her right to reach for his shoes to remove them. He was surprised she thought to do such a thing. But jumped when she starting unbuttoning his pants. He struggled, but she would not loosen her grip in the slightest. He wasn't trying to hurt her. Only trying to get her to let him go. Which was difficult when he couldn't use his normal strength.

"Be still! Your doing this and that's final!" she scolded him.

"I will not. I have a contract with Ciel Phantomhive and no other." he felt his pants being tugged down. He used his hands to keep them up. Managing to get onto his knees with her clinging to him. Unfortunately she shifted on him and made him fall to his side.

"Even though you have a contract with my nephew. You are a servant of the Phantomhives. My name may have changed, but I was born a Phantomhive. As such you are to obey me as well."

"Tch.." he scoffed. He turned his face away from her as his closed his eyes.

"You know this to be true. And frankly I do not care if you do not like it. But a fact is a fact. You will do this and endure it."

Sebastian said nothing as she continued in her work. His eyes, though closed, trembled as she removed his pants to reveal his naked legs. Moving his socks as well. She touched his legs for a moment to see if he had any hair. Nodding in satisfaction that there was none. "Sit on the bed and remove your coat, tie and vest." she ordered, getting up off him and walking over to the bag.

"Geh.." he got up in disgust and did as he was told. She held rolled up black stockings, starting at his toes and going up, ending at his upper thigh. Not once did he even look at her.

"Stand up." she ordered. He did as he was told. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Putting a corset on him and pulling it's strings tightly to give him a more womanly shape. When she was finished tying him in, the corset was black with lavander lines on it.. He gripped at the beds post.

"I can't do this." he whispered. "It's too humiliating."

"You can and you must." she stated, holding a pair of ladies panties that were black at him.

He shook his head as he held onto the beds frame. "I'm humiliated as it is already. For a lady to see me in my undergarments...it's so..."

Frances made him sit and tossed a towel over his area. She reached under it and pulled off his pale blue boxers. He trembled as he gripped tighter. She could see he was clearly uncomfortable. But slid on the womans underwear on him. She picked up the dress and held it to him. "This is uncomfortable for me as well. But once it is over you'll never have to do this again." she held it at him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was now in the dress. A wig on his head to give him a long mane of black. The front of his hair the same. He sat in a chair completely in distain as Frances brushed the hair out of any tangles. He had a simple black choker with a ruby on it of the same design hanging from it. A hair band of lavander in his hair with simple gems hanging from it to match. He still wore his butler gloves as she had yet to have them removed. He jumped when she started to however.

"Sebastian i've had enough. We must leave in a few minutes if we are to make it in time." she stated as she held some long lavander gloves in her hands.

"Please...in the very least allow me to do this much myself. I don't wish for you to see my scars." he made up an excuse to keep her from seeing on contract. Holding his hands to himself to emphasize it.

"Ahh...I was not aware that your gloves had something to hide." she muttered empathetically. "Very well." she handed the gloves to him and turned around.

Sebastian quickly put them on to ensure she would not see his part of the contract. They went up to his upper arms. He was really starting to loathe the woman. Feeling completely humiliated. He could already hear his master's taunts. He wanted to throw up at the thought of being seen in public. Never before had he felt such humiliation. Perhaps it was due to spending so much time with humans, but Sebastian could honestly say he was indeed embarrassed. "I'm finished." he said so low that it was a wonder that Frances could hear him at all.

Turning around she looked him over with a finger to her chin and other arm crossed. "Very good, very good indeed." she walked around him to ensure everything was in place. "I hate to admit it, but you make a gorgeous woman Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes trembled as he closed them. He did not want to hear such a thing. As much as he enjoyed getting attention, this was not one of the ways he wanted it.

"We'll have to work on you gaining some weight." she muttered. "Now that I see you in your outfit, it's worry some that you fit so easily in women's garments. Especially when they are about a size smaller than my own. You have been eatting have you not?"

"I have." he replied. Though the food he ate was for show. The other servants would be suspicious if he wasn't seen eatting human food. So he'd ensure to eat something to simply keep them from wondering.

"Hmm...perhaps you are simply small boned for your height." she stated, "But no matter, we must leave. Not chit chat about your feminine figure." she turned to the door. "Lets go." she opened the door. Watching as Sebastian walked toward the door as if he was heading to a death sentence.

Ciel stood up from his seat on the floor by the wall, the moment he saw the door open. He gasped when a raven haired woman came out. "Se...Sebas...tian?" he asked abit unsure. The depressed look on her face was his hint that it was indeed Sebastian, but he simply wanted to be sure.

"Yes, young master?" he spoke with meloncholy. He braced himself for it. The taunting. The mockery. He was rather sure even when his master was in his stomach he'd still hear the taunts. He was rather surprised however, when he looked at his master. Ciel was blushing instead. And had a light bloody nose. He had to ponder if he really made such a pretty woman. He'd avoided looking at all mirrors even when make up was being applied to his face. He looked to the window and saw his reflection. His eyes grew wide as he saw the woman in the reflection do the same.

Frances smiled as she watched Sebastian's reaction. He'd finally seen what he looked like. She saw him simply be stunned at his own reflection. "That's enough of that now." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him a little to make him walk. "We must be going if we're to make it on time."

"Aunt Frances, what on earth are you intending?" Ciel gawked.

"As I have said, I am simply borrowing him so that I may leave such an event early." Frances pushed Sebastian along, snagging her purse from the table as she walked by. "Do not worry I shall have him back by tomorrow in the least, and he'll be fed." she smiled at Ciel. "We aren't staying for the week as per the invite, so there is no point in having a change of clothes." she pushed him til he stood before the carriage.

Ciel snorted as he imagined Sebastian having nothing else to wear but the clothes on his back for the moment. If Sebastian had the choice he'd probably of brought a change of clothes for after they'd left. "Bring me a souviener Sebastian." he giggled, as he waved him off.

"I hope you like charcoal for meals young master." Sebastian responded as he sat in the carriage. "Because that's what your having with Bard being left to make your meal."

Ciel shuddered as he realized this was an important factor he'd forgotten. "Aunt Frances, perhaps Sebastian could..."

"No time." she closed the carriage door. The carriage pulled out quickly. Not even waiting for a moment. Ciel stood befuddled as he watched the carriage leave hastily.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_As requested by a few people, I am uploading another Kuroshitsuji fic that I have been working on though i'd been trying to update and complete my other fics first. This fic is honestly mostly complete as I have most of the chapters on my harddrive. So atm there's plenty of stuff for updates on this particular fic._

_Though I will admit i'd like some reviews for my fics: Hidden Secrets chapter 15, A Christmas Night, Something New chapter 31, Within the Melody chapter 5, The Last Memory, Secrets of the Father chapter 3 and of course this fic as well. So if you have a moment let me know what you think of them. I'd greatly appreciate it. =3 I know I have alot of fics that are over due for an update, but reviews really encourage me, even if they are just input on my grammer. (Strange I know, but i've always been weird)_

_Also for this fic i'd like atleast 5 reviews before I upload the next part, as I have been busy with school, and finishing the last of the x mas gifts I need to do. I sent out theamazingfetus's gift which she got yesterday, and i'm happy she liked it =3 (picture on my DA account)._

_Anyway I hope you guys like this new fic, i'm rather hoping I can get it completed before you guys get near the end of it. xD And for everyone who has reviewed/commented/watched/faved/alerted. Thank you so much! You really have no idea how much I appreciate all of your support or input. _


	2. Chapter 2

Faith of Fall 2

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian took deep breaths, as the journey seemed to grow longer. It was nearly 11 pm. The journey taking about 7 hours from the time they'd left the house. Frances had even managed a nap in the carriage while he sat glaring at her in distain. She looked at him now. With eyes of authority. "Now repeat what I have told you Sebastian." she ordered.

"Yes. I am the Countess Alana. I have known you since I was but a mere girl. In the spring I turned 18, my parents are dead, I was left in your care, and I was away at a school to learn to be a proper lady. And have just returned..." he stated. This was the story he was to stick with if anyone was to ask who he was. "Due to I am abit of weak health, though I graduated from the academy. The doctor permitted me to come home only a few days ago. You were worried about my health and so you brought me along." he finished.

"Very good." she nodded. "Now what do you do once we arrive?"

"I am to have only one glass of champagne, then suddenly feel abit ill when you are within eye distance so that you may stated that you must take me home to rest."

Frances nodded in approval. "With any luck we can be out of there within an hour or less before the...main festivities start."

"Marchioness, what is an Orgion?" he simply asked. He'd never heard of it before, and since she'd rushed to ensure they'd arrived on time, he wasn't able to go to the library to find out what it was.

"You don't need to know." she said blunty. "Frankly, to be truthful, even you were to go as yourself, i'd personally consider you abit too young for it. Unfortunately your the only one whom I know will be able to pull off what I asked without a hitch."

Sebastian stared at her in confusion. Of course he realized she thought he was younger than he looked. But his curiosity was driving him insane. Perhaps without her knowing he'd be able to ask some of the other guests.

Frances let out a breath as she saw an elaborate manor coming into view. "If only I had known before I was married to my husband."

This statement confused Sebastian even more than his curiosity of what the event was about. He blinked in surprise at it. For it was known that the Marchioness and her husband had a rather excellent relationship. But to hear such a statement stated otherwise.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Frances!" A over excentric woman with red hair, and blue dress that showed abit more clevage than what was needed grabbed at her hands. "Oh dear me I thought you wouldn't make it in time!"

"I would never be late for one of your special occasions." Frances smiled. Sebastian had to admit she was a very good actress.

"And who is this lovely girl?" the woman turned to see Sebastian standing behind Frances. Since he was rather tall, hiding behind her did nothing to cover him.

"Ahh this is the Countess Alana. She has been in my care since her parents passed." Frances introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Sebastian responded as a proper lady should.

"Oh my, what a proper lady. And beautiful too I might add. Forgive me but I guess your husband was not able to make it?" the woman put a fan to her face.

"Unfortunately my husband is busy at the moment and is unable to join. Since the Countess returned from the academy and is of legal age I thought to bring her in his stead."

"I see. Well she is definately worthy of being here. I can already see many taking a liking to her." she slyly looked behind her. "Ah! See, even my husband cannot help but to gawk at her. What an honor that has come upon her so early in the evening."

Frances seemed to shudder in digust at this statement. Sebastian looked at her confused as he didn't understand why. But as he looked around he noticed not only men were looking at him, but women too. Gossip seemed to escalate in the room after they'd noticed him. But since so many were talking at once, he was unable to clearly hear what was being said.

"Oh do forgive my manners." Frances's voice broke his thoughts. "Countess, this is the Lady Dioness."

"Dion..ess?" he repeated as the name was awkward on his tongue. But as if he'd been hit with a jolt he remembered that Dion had been part of the name his master had been reading on the invitation. "I see. It is truly an honor to meet the hostess so soon." he courtesied.

"The honor is all mine." she stated.

Sebastian took a moment to look around the room. He realized something that he hadn't noticed before. Everyone in the room, seemed to simply be the most beautiful of people. Even elderly seemed to have a youthful appearance though there hair was greyed. Not a single person who was awkward, overweight, or even misperportioned was in the room. It was like anyone who was of the same type was there. Even a few men had a womanly appearance.

"Countess." Frances's voice broke his thoughts again.

"Yes?"

"My dear you should get a drink. You seem abit parched." she gave him a look that he was to stop looking around and get on with the plan.

"Ahh, I am abit parched." he touched his throat. "Where might I get abit of champagne?" he asked politely. There was no servants walking around as he saw to offer a drink or finger foods. He found this to be abit odd.

"Of course dear, the food and drink is by the fountain." Dioness pointed with her closed fan. A fountain of a naked man and woman holding one another, as if they were in love. Sebastian looked at it indifferently. The woman herself was excentric, so he could only see her as having such a thing.

"Thank you." he bowed lightly and walked over to the table. Looking over the available drinks on the table. He was abit rather surprised about the variety. He skimmed over them to see which had the lesser alcohol content. Demon or not, he could get drunk as a human could of filled with enough alcohol in his system. A simple long glass of champagne held by a hand was put into his vision. He blinked and looked over at the person.

"You should try this." he smiled at him. He recognized the man to be the Lady Dioness's husband. He had neatly groomed brown hair. Wearing a black suit suited to one of his station. His eyes were brown as well. "It has a sweet flavor that is subtle like a flower."

Sebastian cautiously took the glass from the man, inspecting it for a moment. He saw it was a golden color, and smelled just as the man had stated. "Thank you." he responded. "I shall partake in your offer."

"Your so beautiful." the man stated. "How is it there i've never heard of you before today?"

Sebastian looked at him as if he were trying to read him. But looked to see if Frances was near. "I...was away at school you see." he responded. He had yet to see Frances for the moment.

"You seem distracted. Are you alright?"

"Umm..." he tried to think of an excuse. "I'm just not used to so many people in one place."

"Ohh." he put an arm around Sebastian. "Do not be shy, i'm sure you'll get used to it quite easily."

"I would rather not." he replied, "I'm not one for such...large groups."

"Ahh...I see." his eyes seemed to glisten. "Perhaps a more...private party suits your tastes."

Sebastian looked at him wide eyed. The man though married was hitting on him. It was not uncommon in noble societies. But to be the object of the man's affection, rather disgusted him. He had to remind himself he was in disguise. He suddenly had a realization on how his master felt when he was attempting to get the Viscount alone. "Perhaps i'm just nervous because I don't know anyone." he stated as he looked at his wine.

"Oh...well that can be fixed very easily." he leaned in, "Though i'd rather such a thing be done at a later time."

'That woman be damned I need a drink.' Sebastian thought as he gave up on waiting for Frances to appear in his line of sight. He was very uncomfortable and needed a drink to calm his nerves. He took a long sip from his glass. The man seemed to smile as he did so. When he removed it from his lips he'd barely left anything in the glass. The drink was sweet, and had a unique flavor. Reminding him of a sweet pea flower. "That was delicious."

"See, I know my wine's very well." he reached for a glass of his own after removing his arm from Sebastian. Taking a drink of a deep red wine. "I only had the best brought to this occastion."

Sebastian started to feel a little light headed after that statement. "Uhh..." he put a hand to his head.

"Are you alright?"

Sebastian saw the man swirve in his vision. "I...I think I need abit of air." he stated. The room, had it always been so warm? He put his hands on the table for abit of support.

"Oh my perhaps that champagne was abit much for you. You don't seem able to hold your drink." the man stated as he put a hand at Sebastian's waist and picked up a hand. "Let us go where you may lay down and we can become more...acquainted." he smiled. His smiled seemed to have a hidden agenda. That's when it hit Sebastian. And he felt very stupid. The drink had been spiked, with a substance that was scentless and tasteless. He should of known better than to accept a drink from someone he'd only just met. He panted as he tried to gain control of his body.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances was doing her best to attempt to get away from the large crowd. But strangely, even though she was surrounded, she suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut, and was somehow able to see the wine table from where she was standing. "Damn." she muttered through her teeth as she suddenly raced over as fast as she could through the crowd. Hearing what the Lord Dioness was stating.

"Let us go where you may lay down and we can become more...acquainted." she saw him smile.

"Alana..." she put a worried expression on her face, as she went to Sebastian's aid. "Oh my are you alright dear? You seem sick."

"Hot...I need...air.." Sebastian panted.

She looked at the Lord Dioness, "Please do forgive me, it seems she's having an attack from her illness. I must leave immediately." she started to lead Sebastian away. Feigning ignorance at what was the actual cause.

"But of course Marchioness." he stated pleasantly. "I shall have a carriage for you at once in the front." he clapped his hands.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She waved as the carriage pulled away from the manor. As soon as she was out of sight, she looked down at her lap. Sebastian's head on her thighs as he panted in a sweat. "That disgusting man." she moved some of his hair out of his face. "To go so low as to drug the drinks. He is truly a dishonorable man." she pulled out her hankerchief and wiped his head of sweat. Soon they started to reach the small town that was just aways from the manor. It was essentially the last town before London.

Suddenly the carriage jolted. And clearly, even while inside, it was tipped to the side. "What happened?" She demanded. The carriage driver opened the door.

"I apologize madam, it seems the wheel has broken." he helped her get out as well as Sebastian. Frances looked over the wheel. She scoffed as she took a hold of Sebastian.

"How long until it can be repaired?" she asked, as she partially hugged Sebastian to herself.

"I'm sorry madam, but it's two in the morning, no one will be willing to fix it at such an early hour."

She sighed as she looked about for a moment. "Then I shall be staying at a hotel until another carriage can be summoned."

"Very good ma'am. I shall go back to the manor with the horse and see if it possible to borrow another."

"See that you do." she walked towards an inn that looked rather small. Sebastian slumping his weight on her. "Sebastian atleast try to walk straight." she muttered in aggitation.

"I thought I was going straight." he slightly slurred. The drug seemed to start taking full effect. Again she scoffed as she attempted to hurry to the inn before he fully passed out on her. As difficult as it was she managed to open the door while keeping her hold on him. At first she wasn't even sure she was in an inn because it looked more like an antique store. But the man at the counter smiled at her and stood up.

"Greetings madam. How may I help you this fine evening?"

"Are there any rooms available?" she asked bluntly.

"But of course ma'am, but I must tell you I only have a single room left, and it only has a full sized bed."

She signed in distaste. "I have no choice, I shall take the room."

"Very, good...if you pardon me...is the lady alright?" he asked abit worried, as he walked over from behind the counter.

"Ahh she has taken ill you see."

"Allow me to help you." he clapped his hands. "Duncan! Get over here!" he called. A young man came in from the open door from behind the counter. "Carry the young lady to their room."

"Yes father." he stated as he walked over. But noticed Frances was abit hesitant. "Don't worry ma'am, I won't touch her inappropriately." he stated. After a moment, Frances relented and allowed him to pick Sebastian up bridal style.

"Room 15 on the top floor." he picked up a key from behind the counter and led the way. Opening the door, he pulled down the comforter on the bed. He watched as his son placed Sebastian on the bed. "Will you require anything else?"

"A carriage in the morning. And the use of your phone as well."

"I understand madam. The phone is at the front desk." he handed her the key to the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Your where?" Ciel shouted into the phone as he clutched it with all his might.

"A small town a ways from London." Frances's voice sounded on the phone. "It seems will shall be arriving much later than anticipated."

Ciel sighed in gloom as he heard the news of his aunt and Sebastian. "I understand. Please inform me if anything should happen."

"Do I look like a child to you?" Frances yelled.

"I was just speaking out of concern!" he defended himself.

"Even so it was blantantly rude! This is why a woman is needed in that house!"

"Aunty may I speak with my butler?" he changed the subject.

"No. He is sleeping, as you should be as well. Goodnight." she ended the call. Not taking the moment to realize she was the one who'd made the call. Ciel only heard the beeping noise of the call being ended.

"Sebastian is sleeping? That's abit...odd..." he raised a brow at the phone's receiver.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeap...that is the end of this chapter. I still have more to this fic though. =3 Enough for several chapters in fact. I'm just trying to keep this at a pace so I have time to do my other fics too. I did upload a few new pictures onto my DA. They are of Sebastian holding Ciel's "Soul". =3 I think they came out rather nice. So take a look if you want to. _

_I think i'ma say about 5 reviews again for me to upload the next chapter of this. Which will help me work on updates to other fics while I wait ya know? I know that may sound mean, but believe it or not this helps me pace a little bit. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Though I am hoping to get another chapter of Willful Expressions out soon. xP Rawrr~~~_


	3. Chapter 3 Mature Chapter

Faith of Fall 3

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

_*MATURE CHAPTER-MATURE CHAPTER-MATURE CHAPTER!* Though not some over the top one._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances went back to the room and finally got a good look at it. It looked like someone had taken every possible thing that was shiney and put it in the room, the comforter was equally elaborate from what she could see of it, and was a royal blue. The bed frame made of dark wood. Overall it looked like a room that an excentric person would have, yet at the same time something a teenager would do. She locked the door, and walked over to Sebastian, removing his shoes from his feet.

"I..." he panted, as he suddenly sat up hunched over.

"Yes?" she put her hands to his shoulders.

"I...think...I think i'm gonna throw up." he finally got out, just before he started to gag.

"Oh for the love of God Sebastian! Don't throw up! Please! Don't throw up!" she panicked. Attempting to get him up to atleast get him to the bathroom, but it was too late. Sebastian barfed all over her and himself. Staining both dresses. Frances's eye twitched in disgust as she trembled in horror.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered. He trembled as well.

"...It's...fine...It's not your fault." she tried to control her rage. Pulling out her handkercheif and cleaned his mouth and chin of excess vomit. She made him get up to remove the dress. Leaving him in nothing but his corset, stockings, choker, wig with head piece, gloves, and underwear. Folding the gown she put it on the floor and thanked the heavens he'd atleast not gotten any vomit on the floor. But cursed her luck, since now it meant that the dresses would have to be sent out to be cleaned as they didn't have anything else to wear. Pushing him to lay down, she tucked him in. "Rest. Tomorrow we shall leave."

"I'm...sorry." he drifted off. The drug finally kicking in fully.

Frances removed her own dress, and blushed in humiliation. She was in her own corset that had shoulder straps that was a sage green, with underwear to match. Her mint colored stockings coming up to her thighs as well. Doning a robe she put her own gown with Sebastian's and called for the inn keeper. Telling him to have the dresses cleaned as soon as possible. After the inn keeper had left she sat in a chair for a moment and realized her predicament. She was in a room, alone with a drugged male. In her knickers. She put her face in her hands as it dawned on her at how something that was supposed to be so simple turned rather complicated. Even though it wasn't the first time she'd seen Sebastian in his current attire as she'd been the one to put it on him in the first place. She let her hair down from it's usual up do. And brushed it out as she thought for a moment. It also dawned on her that other than the bed there was no where else to sleep as the room didn't have a sofa. She blushed profusely in embarrassment even more than before.

Looking at Sebastian in the bed. She noted if one didn't know any better, he was simply a girl sleeping in the bed. Getting up from her seat she walked to the left side of the bed and pulled the comforter back. Removing the robe she stood before the bed for a moment before climbing in and covering herself with the sheet. Unable to sleep she simply laid there, even after she'd blown out the candles. Turning to look at Sebastian, who's face was turned to her as he laid on his side. He was sleeping peacefully now. And though the curtains were closed, and it was dark, she could see he'd gotten abit of his color back. Frances turned to lay on her right side to face him and watch him.

When his hand came up abit closer to his face, she looked at the gloves that she'd left on his hands. What he had stated before came to her mind. Slowly she reached for his hand but stopped herself. "No..." she whispered. "I shouldn't look. It would be un noble like of me to look at his scars without permission. Especially since he did not wish for me to see." she pulled her hand back. She decided she could live without seeing what he kept hidden under his gloves. Unaware that it wasn't scars, but the contract with Ciel he was hiding. She calmed abit, and gazed at him with abit of a smile on her features. Putting a hand to his face, she leaned closer, their noses barely touching. "I...truly..." she whispered softly. "...truly adore this face of yours." she kissed him on the lips. Even though she'd told him in distain that his face never changed. She really never felt that way. As much as she stated he was indecent. She actually loved the way his fringes framed his face. She would tell no one that she actually indeed fancy Sebastian abit.

Though at first it un nerved her at how much he looked like her brother. After a time she saw him for himself. He was so much more capable than her brother. Yet so much like him at the same time. No one knew her dark secret. The secret, that she loved her brother in a sinful way. She never told anyone this secret. Simply watching him from afar and wishing she could be with him. She envied Rachel with the utmost jealousy that she could be with him in the way she wished. After he died, she too had mourned the loss as it was then she would never be able to see him again to atleast gaze upon him and keep her secret lust to herself. When Sebastian appeared along with her nephew, it was like Vincent had returned. It'd taken her a long time to get over the loss. And it was as if god was mocking her by producing a look a like. As such she did not visit often because it simply hurt too much to bare to see her brother in Sebastian. Now that they were alone, she couldn't help but think of how foolish it was to do such a thing.

She started kissing him abit feverishly, sticking her tongue in his mouth to get a taste of his mouth. Sebastian groaned, due to his air supply being cut off momentarily. When she'd pulled back she watched as he snuggled into his pillow. Frances jumped up and made him lay on his back. Stradling his hips with her knees as she sat a top him. The drug he was given must of been quite the drug for he did not wake even when she went back to kissing him in want. She forced herself to stop, panting heavily as she put her forehead to his chest and gripped the sheets. "What...what am I doing?" she lifted her head to look at him. Her heart was pounding as she tried to calm herself down. She pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Tears falling in torrents down her face. "This is not Vincent." she whispered as she tried to correct herself. "God...did you torture me so to mock me?" she cried. "Is this punishment for having wanting my brother in lust?" she went silent.

"Or did you do such a thing a reward?" she asked soon after. "Are you telling me it's okay because he's not related by blood?...Why do you torment me?" she wiped at her tears. Sebastian's chest rising and falling calmly. She looked him over. Though there were differences, Sebastian closer to her ideal man than her own brother. She still simply tried to tell herself it was her brother. It was an attempt to keep herself in check. She was rather sure if Ciel had never dismissed Sebastian from his services that she would jump on the opportunity to hire him to her own house. "I should of never...married into the Middleford family..." she whimpered, as she hung her head. Her long hair falling off her shoulder to reveal a black rose tattoo, on her right shoulder blade. She touched it with her left hand. Thinking on it's significance. The mark was the mark of those who were members of the secret society of the Orgion. It was a cult of group lust. Granting those who were sexually frustrated the release they needed. Frances had never partook of the group activities before. Her husband had done so many a time. But as they became married, she too was to join the society. When she found out she was horrified. But forced to accept it. Eventually coming to terms that her husband, though he loved her, also enjoyed having others with the use of his loins. The order was simple. Do not impregnate another woman other than your wife with your seed. Only those of natural beauty maybe in the order. Do not make lust with anyone younger than 18. Do not speak of such acts outside of the order. Do not become angered with your lover lusted with another. And of course, do not mention the order to non members. Another rule, made her tremble in agony.

If you do not wish for your children to be put within the order once they were of age. Bring another of suitable age that fills the requirements in exchange. Her husband and her had discussed it. Though he loved his order, he loved his daughter. And after much debate he agreed to allow her to find someone to take Elizabeth's place. Unfortunately Frances could not bare to send someone to such an order. She was hoping to find someone who would love to be in such an order. But was failing miserably. She'd already broken the rules. She brought a non member to the order without permission. She could only hope that whatever punishment they'd give her would be swift. But she hated going to the parties for such a thing. Usually her husband would go and make an excuse for her, but this time had not been the case. He had to work and as such she had to go. Atleast one member of the family in the order had to go. It was absolute.

She touched her forehead to Sebastian's as she held his face. Never in all her years had she yearned for someone so much since the passing of her brother. Her body seemed to take on a mind of it's own as she started to kiss him on the lips feverishly once more. Kissing him down his neck and until she got to his shoulder. She lifted herself abit. Pulling down her panties, and removing them completely. Then went back to kissing him until she grabbed at Sebastian's own underwear. and slowly pulled them down to his knees, and finally to his ankles. She looked at his manhood in surprise for a moment at the size of it. He was definately bigger than her husband. Though truthfully her husband always left her unsatisfied. She licked it, as she brought her hand to it. Lightly pumping it with her fingers to enable it to become erect.

Sebastian moaned in his slumber as she played with him. It must of been quite the drug, because not only did it keep him sleeping, but made him sensitive in his loins as well. After she'd ensured his manhood was completely covered in her saliva, she went back over him, and lowered herself upon him. Sebastian gasped as her warmth surround him him. Frances became flushed, as she filled herself with him completely. It was like he was truly made for her as she sat on him to adjust to his size. Once she felt she was ready, she moved. Riding him as he were a toy. She started moving vigoriously on him. Being over come with want and lust. She continously did this, bringing herself over the edge and stopping to prolong herself. She loved the feel of his cock inside of her. She wished she could ride him forever. But she felt her release building over and over, and soon she could not bare to hold it anymore, gaining release. She shuddered in delight as she threw her head back in a silent scream. Feeling satisfaction completely for the first time in her sexual life. As if she were possessed she grabbed a cloth from a bowl near the bed and removed herself from him and pumped him feverishly until Sebastian gained his own release. He grew taunt and jolted as he released his seed, into the cloth she'd put over it to prevent a mess. When it was finished she fell over him panting as she enjoyed the remenants of her pleasure.

She could only think it was like a dream come true, but at the same time a sense of guilt came over her. Though Sebastian was a Phantomhive servant and obligated to obey her. She'd taken advantage of his drugged state. She'd done what the Lord Dioness intended to do. And knowing that she'd simply acted on it made her feel more than disgusted. But another part of her stated he'd enjoyed it. Could a man become erect if he did not want it? She didn't know. Sitting up and getting off the bed, she poured some water from the pitcher, and grabbed a clean towel. Cleaning herself with the cool water, and doning her panties again. She cleaned Sebastian with the same towel and replaced his own as well. Covering him with the comforter before giving him a final kiss on the lips. She placed the cloth he'd released himself on in her purse after folding it with in another cloth. A memento, she told herself. Then tossing the towel into the bowl she laid on her spot in the bed. She couldn't help herself after. She pulled Sebastian into an embrace. Putting his head int he crook of her neck as she pulled him close. Drifting off to sleep within moments.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeap...I have frankly thought about it alot when it came to Frances and her reaction to Sebastian in chapter 14. I really did. She just seemed to hate the fact that his face hadn't changed as if she were being mocked. So I couldn't help but consider this as something she'd thought about. Though i'm sure in the manga she would of NEVER gone through with it. And yeap...I am notorious for putting Sebastian in random situations. xD_

_I don't know when I got the five reviews for the previous chapter, so I apologize if there was a bit of a wait. I've been so busy with making my childrens book for art class (That frankly I didn't wanna do in the first place, but it's a good chunk of my grade so I had to do it. .), working on a scarf for a trade, working, I mean I really haven't had a chance to just actually sit and rest for the past 2 weeks. X.x I'm hoping with my day off on Sunday i'll have a chance to just relax. Plus it'll be spring break so I won't have to worry about going to classes. I'll still have to go to work though. =/_

_Anyway, i'll say another five reviews for the next chapter to get it out asap. Still hoping for reviews to the other fics i've listed before. And i'ma try to update some fics that are long overdue for updates while it's spring break...hopefully. X.x_


	4. Chapter 4

Faith of Fall 4

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

There was a knock on the door. Waking Frances up instantly. She rubbed at her eyes to remove the sleep from them, turning in the bed. The knocking continued, even as she sat up and Sebastian's arm fell into her lap. He was still sleeping. After taking a moment to don the robe. She opened the door. The inn keeper on the other side.

"Pardon me madam, but i've brought your clothes back. They are fully cleaned now. Just like new."

"Thank you." she yawned, as he saw him put the dresses into the wardrobe. She shivered and rubbed at her arms to warm herself.

"Also madam I have some bad news."

"Oh?" she looked at him. She was trying to figure out why it was so cold.

"I'm sorry to say you won't be able to leave town anytime soon. A snow storm hit sometime during the night you see." he started to put wood in the fire place to make a fire.

"What?" she said shocked and went over to the window and pulled the curtains back. It was indeed snowing heavily. She was stunned, especially since upon their arrival it had only been abit chilly, but nothing drastic for snow. Now it was whiter than anything. And she could only see a few feet outside of the window. The man had a fire going now. He stood up and wiped at his hands.

"I apologize for the inconvience, but there's no way you'll be able to leave today. As compensation I won't charge you for the room during your stay. Meals of course will also be provided. Ahh...shall I ready a bath for you and the lady? It'll be good to warm you while the fire heats the room."

Frances closed the curtains and turned to face him. "Thank you for your hospitality. If you would please to set the bath."

"Very good madam."

"...If I may...i'm abit confused as to how our clothes got cleaned so quickly..."

"Ahh...you see, my wife is in charge of the cleaning of clothing you see. So we are able to give such a service as part of our inn. We have a doctor as well. We are a small town. So to make things easier on travelers we have this within our inn."

"I see...perhaps you could...send your wife before the bath is readied?"

"But of course."

"Thank you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a discussion with the woman, the rest of Sebastian's and her own clothing were now cleaned with the exception of the gloves that he still wore.. She'd soaked in the bath for a while, enjoying it's warmth. When she'd gotten out. It'd worried her to find Sebastian still unconcious. She could only hope the drug would wear off soon. So she simply had cleaned him with a damp towel of warm water. Cleaning him throughly. Once that was done, she'd redressed him in his now cleaned attire. And she giggled. She could only imagine her newphew's face if he'd seen her washing and dressing his butler. Not only that, but she didn't bother to put him in his dress. So Sebastian looked as if he were a harlot in his undergarments. The fact that he looked good in a corset and stockings did not help either. After they were dressed. Herself in her undergarments and in the robe, the wife of the inn keeper changed the beds lining sheets.

"Is the dear alright? She's been sleeping quite a while." she said with worry as she saw Frances hold Sebastian to herself.

"Oh please do not freight. She is simply an ill child, and her medicine simply makes her extremely tired." she lied.

"Oh I see. You are aware that we have a doctor in this inn correct?"

"Yes, your husband told me. Should we need anything I shall call for him immediately." she helped retuck Sebastian into the bed.

"Please do not hesitate to call, even if it is late at night." she bowed and left, with the dirty sheets and towels.

Frances sighed, as she pulled the robe tighter to herself, grabbing the key to the room. She had a feeling the phone call she was about to make would not be a pleasant one.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's face was filled with utter shock as he held the phone to his hear. "A snow storm! Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Frances's voice came through the ear piece. "There is nothing we can do for the time being. We are simply stuck. Other than the dire wish of having a change of clothes, we're in good care."

"That's good..." he sighed in relief. "Is my butler performing his duties well?" he asked. Frances had went silent for a moment.

"...Sebastian is performing his duties perfectly." her voice seemed to faulter. "Honestly there isn't much for him to do since we can not even go out to get a change of clothing. He's...not pleased at what he's having to wear at the moment. But is being very tolerant."

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just abit tired is all. This weather is making me sleepy." she responded.

"I see...could you put Sebastian on the phone? I need to tell him something."

"...I cannot. He's currently in the bath. And it's very cold...I don't wish to disturb him. I'll have him call you later."

"Aunty..."

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind. Please keep in touch. Call me when your on your way back."

"Of course." she stated, the phone cutting off as she'd hung up.

Ciel hung up his own phone. And put his chin to his folded hands in thought. "Something is amiss. I don't know what. But I know there's something she's not telling me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Frances got back to the room, she saw Sebastian sitting up in the bed. He still looked abit drowsy, but otherwise he didn't seem ill. "Oh. Your awake."

"Yes...Uhhhh, my head hurts." he put a hand to his head to try to relieve the headache. "Where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"We're in a small town aways from the manor that had the festivities. The carriage's wheel broke, and I checked us into an inn for the time being. But apparently as we slept we'd gotten snowed in."

"I see..." he rubbed at his temples. "Did anything else happen? I can't remember anything."

"You threw up on yourself and I. But don't worry our clothes were cleaned."

Sebastian lifted the blanket away from himself to see he was in his undergarments. He promptly put it back down to keep himself covered for the moment. Not really caring that the corset was being shown. "I feel like i've been cleaned." he muttered.

"Aye, I towel cleaned you." she muttered. "And had our underwear cleaned so they'd be fresh for us to wear."

"I see." he stated, but it was obvious he was thinking about something.

"Does it bother you that i've seen you naked?" she asked. "Just so you know i've seen many a naked men in my time. It makes no difference as I was simply cleaning you up."

"I suppose it bothers me a little. But...since it was to clean me of vomit, i'll be able to get over it...I apologize by the way...for...throwing up on you Marchioness." he coughed.

"No apology necessary." she sat in the wooden chair. Silence hitting the room for a short moment.

"Umm..." he started.

"Hmm?" she acknowledged that there was something he wanted to say.

"Forgive me, but...I can't help but notice that...well..."

"If your wondering why we're in the same room. This is not a servants room. It is simply the only room that was available in a small inn. To clarify, we are sharing this single room."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide.

"And before you ask. Yes we shared the bed, as there is no sofa to be used for sleeping on."

"Oh my. For a servant to share a bed with their master. That is quite...unbecoming."

"No one knows your a servant. So any rumors won't be made. As far as anyone knows you are simply a girl who was ill."

Sebastian sighed in relief a little. "Thank goodness. I'm sure the young master would not appreciate any rumors about his butler and his aunt."

"Could you make me some tea?" she asked as she gazed out the window. She's parted the curtain slightly to look at the snow falling.

"Of course." he pulled the sheet away to reveal his legs. Scoffing in disgust as he saw himself in the womans undergarments fully. But then he realized something that took his mind off his current attire. His brow scrunched up as he seemed to attempt to lift himself with his arms.

Frances looked at him with a brow raised. "Is something wrong?" she asked as if suspicious.

Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes and a bead of sweat on his face. His mouth a gap as if he was trying to find the words to speak. "I...I can't move my legs."

"What did you say?" she got up quickly as she placed a palm on the table. She walked over to the bed quickly.

"My legs...they won't move." he seemed to attempt to move them.

Frances touched his right leg as it was the closest one to her. Feeling for any abnormalities. She didn't feel any, and attempted to move his leg with her hand. She was shocked. It was like trying to lift lead. She couldn't get it so much as an inch off the bed. "Wha...how..?" she tried to think. She was in a brief panic. As a noble it was her duty to not only command servants, but to take care of them as well. How was she to explain to her nephew that his butler couldn't move his legs? Soon it dawned on her on how it came to be Sebastian couldn't move his legs. "The drug..." she muttered.

"What?" Sebastian looked at her confused.

"The champagne you drank last night. It was drugged. I can only think that this is an after affect of the drug."

"What am I to do? The young master will be angry if i'm unable to do my duties." Sebastian seemed to be wracked with worry. It bothered Frances a little that he didn't seem to worry about the reason for the drug. But she thought perhaps his current predicament was confusing his judgement.

"I don't know..." she replied in thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The doctor had been called to the room. He was inspecting Sebastian's legs. Feeling along them to see the extent of the condition. But when he got near Sebastian's groin, Frances jumped and slapped his hand away. Stating it was not appropriate for a man to touch a lady on her womanhood. Sebastian's groin had been partially covered with a sheet so no one would notice any difference. It was simply thought he was being modest.

"From my inspection, it seems it is only temporary. For how long I do not know. It could be a day, a week. Maybe even a month or so. It's hard to say for sure."

"I see. Is there nothing you can do doctor?" she asked.

"Unfortunately with this storm any medicines I could apply cannot be obtained at the moment. The only thing we can do is hope that she'll be able to walk before the storm ends. Otherwise I cannot do any treatment until the storm clears. And it may be too late to cure it by them."

"I see. Thank you for your assistence doctor." Frances watched as he left the room. She pulled the robe tighter to herself as she crossed her arms. "Damn it." she cursed.

"Marchioness?" Sebastian called at her hesitantly.

"There's nothing we can do for now. Hopefully you'll be able to walk on your own soon..." she seemed to drift off. "Damn that man." she walked over and covered Sebastian with the comforter. "Let us enjoy a meal."

"I'm not hungry." he replied as he watched her tuck him in.

"You have not eatten in over twenty four hours. I refuse to believe you are not hungry." she replied as she finished in her task. "If your not feeling hungry then perhaps we'll have a soup brought so you can make the attempt on something light and easy on the stomach."

"Yes madam." he replied. There was no use in arguing with her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He had eatten his soup. It had been a rather simple soup. One of vegetables and broth. He dabbed his napkin at his lips as the tray was being taken away.

"Feeling abit better?" Frances asked.

"Indeed. That soup helped to warm me abit." he smiled.

"Good. Atleast something has gone right in the least." she put the tray on the table. Picking up a brush, she walked back over and started brushing out Sebastian's wig that was still on his head. When she was finished, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Are you so comfortable in the robe that you won't dress properly?" he asked. He could understand why he wasn't dressed properly, and he didn't have anything to change into. But the Marchioness was in her undergarments as well and simply kept the robe on.

"I see no point in getting a freshly cleaned dress dirtied if I cannot go anywhere." she stated bluntly.

"Ah...I also think this is the first time i've see you with your hair down."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all. Simply...making random conversation. Though in truth it is rather unusual for one to not dress for the day."

"As unusual it maybe, we also do not have a change of clothes. I'd rather we kept them in the wardrobe to remain clean so when we can depart we don't have to wait. I won't have us leaving like heathen in dirtied garments."

"How very true. Though...Marchioness. Could you explain to me what an orgion is?"

"I told you before, you don't need to know." she sat and looked out the window.

Sebastian silently looked at her as she seemed to say the conversation was closed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It's been a while since I updated this (well...a while for alot of fics really LOL). So I figured now would be a good time to post a new chapter. =3 But again though for an immediate update it'll be 5 reviews, otherwise i'll update when I can. But honestly I will be working on cosplays after my finals so bare with me. Hopefully I can get everything done in time. I'm not starting the cosplays now, with the exception of the Yusei helmet, because I gotta wait til I get paid to buy fabric. xD Though for Sebastian I am considering taking this one cosplay apart and using it to make his outfit. Problem is i'm not sure if I wanna do that. And even if I do i'm not sure if there's enough fabric to do it. So i'm still debating on that one._

_Either way, comment and reviews are greatly appreciated. =3 And I apologize for he lack of updates. School was very hectic for me. X.x I'll never take a science and art course at the same time ever again._


	5. Chapter 5

Faith of Fall 5

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

_*MATURE CHAPTER-MATURE CHAPTER-MATURE CHAPTER!* Though not some over the top one._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He did not ask what an orgion was anymore. He knew she would not give him an answer. After a week the snow had slowed, the storm had ended. This pleased the Marchioness greatly for it meant a carriage could be called to take them home. Atleast until she'd set about calling for a carriage.

"What do you mean there are no carriages in town?" she glared at the inn keeper at the counter. "I have waited until the storm calmed and now your telling me I am still unable to leave?"

"You see madam, the only carriages are a few hours away, and with the snow, it seemed others have put them on reserve before hand. It could be weeks before one is available."

"Then allow me to use your phone. I can call for one out of town to come."

"My apologies madam but due to the storm the phone lines are down. And I do not know when they'll be repaired." he sweated.

Frances looked at him suspiciously and went back to the room. She slammed the door shut as she screamed in frustration. Sebastian gawked at her from the bed as he'd never seen her act so un mannered before. She then went to the window and pulled back the curtain a little. Scoffing as if the thing she was looking at was to be expected. "It seems we're not being allowed to leave."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her confused.

"What i'm saying is it seems that Lord and Lady Dioness have...other ideas." she closed the curtain. Sebastian had noticed that ever since the storm had ended. Frances had kept the curtains closed. He hadn't asked why. But it seemed she did not wish for them to be opened.

"Couldn't we call the young master?" he asked. "I'm sure he'll come as soon as possible."

"That was my intent as well. But it seems that we're not being allowed to use the phone either." she walked over to the bed to stand before him. "We are essentially prisoners until they see fit to allow us to leave."

"I do not understand."

"Lord and Lady Dioness have high authority over this town. Anything they say goes. I'm sure they did not appreciate our early departure from the festivities. And as such they are intending to keep us here until they decide what to do with us."

"But why? I do not understand why they are going so far."

"There are some things that cannot be said aloud." she sat on the bed after removing her robe, on the left side. Which seemed to be her designated side, as Sebastian was on the right. She was in her undergarments. He was now accustomed to seeing her dressed so revealing. "We may as well sleep. I'll try to think of something to get us out of here." she laid on her side, facing his side after blowing out the candles.

Sebastian shifted until he was laying down. He sighed as he pulled the sheets to his chin. Looking up at the ceiling in the dark. Frances pulled him to lay on his left side, and then into an embrace. "Marchioness?" he felt her chin above his head.

"Just let me hold you for a while." came her voice. Sebastian put an arm around her as if to hug her back. Drifting into slumber as the night grew long.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sleeping occupants were at peace until the sheets were pulled away with haste. Frances jumped up in surprise, while at the same time ready to pummel the person who dared to do such a thing. She blinked several times at the one she came to face with. "Ciel?" she was in shock. "When did you...?"

"When you didn't call I became worried and came to look for you." he was blushing. Bard was returning the sheet to Frances, as he'd been the one to pull it away.

"Ahh...thank the heavens." she grasped at the sheet. Sebastian was just pulling himself to sit up.

"Explain to me, what is going on." he demanded.

Frances sighed as she explained to Ciel the current predicament of herself and Sebastian. She'd donned a robe and sat in a chair. There were parts she kept secret, such as cleaning him with a towel, and her night of lust which she never even told Sebastian about. But otherwise she'd given him all the facts.

"I see. So basically the nobles of this area are doing what they can to keep you here."

"That is correct."

"Now aunty if you care to explain. Why do you have my butler dressed like a harlot?" he looked as he saw Sebastian sitting on the bed in his woman's undergarments. He didn't want to mention the fact that she too had been in her undergarments earlier.

"I had to keep him in disguise as no one knows of his true gender. And..." she got up from her seat of the chair and went over to Sebastian, pulling the covers to reveal his legs. "Unfortunately due to my carelessness. Sebastian does not have the use of his legs at the moment."

"What?"

"He has gained some slight movement of them. But he cannot fully walk. He cannot even stand without the support of a wall and even then he cannot walk." she stated.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

Sebastian looked over to the wall where the windows were. He saw some luggage that his master had obviously brought along with the other servants. He seemed to perk up abit as he eased himself off the bed, and crawled to the luggage with his arms until he was near them and sat beside them. Pushing random bags out of the way until he got to one that had Bard's name on it.

"Forgive me I should of been paying closer attention. Because of my stupidity, Sebastian drank a wine that'd been drugged by the very nobles keeping us here." she stated.

Sebastian was going through Bard's clothing, tossing anything he didn't like to the side. Until he came across Bard's pajama shirt, he smiled and slid it on over his corset and underwear. Pulling the wig's hair from under it as a lady would norminally do. The shirt was a light blue with buttons. He started to crawl as best as he could back to the bed, after finishing his task of partially dressing himself. After a few attempts he managed to get himself back into the bed. Smiling as he was satisfied he was covered abit more. The choker he was wearing showing from the collar's opening.

"It caused him to loose feeling in his legs. Though I know why such a drug was used. What better way to attempt someone than to keep them from being able to leave? That man..." she looked at Ciel intently. "He knows I wouldn't of been so bold as to leave one of our servants here. He knows I wouldn't of abandoned Sebastian for him to do what he wishes."

"So basically in reality he's giving you a choice.." Ciel looked at her just as intently.

"Yes."

"The choice that you may go, but only alone. Or to stay and accept punishment."

"Exactly. It maybe my noble nature. But I won't let Sebastian suffer on my account. I know others would of taken the opening as they saw it. But I won't be so cruel as to abandon him here to take my place."

"So we'll simply need a plan."

"A plan to get us both out of here." Frances added. "Or in the least...get him out of here."

"What?"

"I am more than willing to accept any punishment here that will be thrown at me. For this I will stay. But the fact is those nobles wish to have Sebastian as well, whom they assume is a Countess named Alana. Even if you can't get me out, atleast get your butler to safety."

"Nonsense, we'll get you both out. This much I promise."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances walked around the small town with Ciel. Since an opportunity was available she decided to go shopping to get herself and Sebastian a change of clothes. Unfortunately for Sebastian they would be women's clothes. To keep up his image of being a girl. Frances walked down each aisle, looking at each item before actually picking to ensure it was the right size and good quality.

"Can't you just get him anything?" Ciel whispered in a blush. "He won't care so long as it fits."

"Though you say he doesn't care. I know well enough that he likes to match. And as a Countess, only the best must be given." she looked over a blue and white laced corset. "Thank goodness your butler atleast seems to understand the point of matching." she handed the corset to Ciel and was now looking at long gloves. She picked out a pair that were the same blue as the corset.

"What are the gloves for?" Ciel asked.

"Are you unaware of Sebastian's scars?" she asked as she looked over some stockings. Picking out some blue ones and a pair of white ones.

'Scars?' he thought for a moment. 'Oh...I see, Sebastian told her he had scars to hide the contract.' he realized. "No i'm aware. I simply thought these were for you. I didn't think you would pick for him first." he stated. Blushing profusely, when she starting adding pairs of panties to her pile. Grabbing white, blue, black, pink, grey, and cream colored ones.

"3 each should be enough don't you think?" she asked, as she started looking over more corsets. Picking out a pink and white laced one in her own size.

"I...I guess." he held the clothes he'd been handed tightly.

"Ohh...it seems they don't have any pajamas in either of our sizes." Frances stated in disappointment. "That's too bad. I rather thought this satin one would of looked rather nice on him." she held up a pink satin slip. It was obviously a tad small. Made for a girl who was very petite.

"Sebastian would of fussed over the pink." he replied with a slight smile as he shifted his gaze.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time Frances was done, she'd bought 4 pairs of corsets, 6 pairs of panties, 4 pairs of stockings, and 3 pairs of gloves. At a hair salon she bought a few items, such as hair pieces, and hair brush. Since Ciel was the only one to go with her as he'd sent his other servants to see if there was any rumors in the small town he'd been the one to carry the bags. Finally they got to Frances's room. He was ready to collaspe.

"Shopping is a woman's sport." he panted. He'd been carrying 3 bags.

"Oh stop whining. You need to gain some muscle anyway. Tomorrow if the dress shop is open, we shall get some more appropriate garments." she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Uhhh.." he forced himself to carry the bags into the room.

"Sebastian...where are earth did you get yarn and...knitting needles?" Frances's voice came from near the bed.

"Ohhh, this very kind elderly woman gave them to me." Sebastian smiled. "She said it was to keep myself entertained."

"I see..." Frances seemed to be wary of it.

"She even gave me a pattern to try out. Though it doesn't have a name." he held up a piece of paper with knitting instructions.

"...How did she get in here? I locked the room door."

"Oh the doctor came and inspected my legs. The inn keeper let him in and..."

"Let me see that pattern." she snatched it from him. Skimming it over quickly. She seemed to become visibly worried as she looked at it. Then she snatched the yarn and needles from him. "Do not work on this pattern." she ordered.

"Oh? Why?" he watched as she started pulling what work he'd done apart.

"Work on something else." she gave him back the yarn. They were black and white. "That's all you need to know. Only work on patterns that you know what it will be." she shredded the paper and tossed it in the trash.

"Aunt Frances is there something your not saying?" Ciel asked.

"It's nothing."

"It just seems rather odd that you..."

"I said it's nothing!" she shouted. Sebastian and Ciel gave her a look. But said nothing. She was in deep thought. 'They are trying to put him through an initiation.' she thought as she looked to the trash bin. 'I won't let them trick him into joining the society unknowingly.' she seemed to glare at the bin.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Anime Expo this year was great! I had a ton of fun in comparison to last year. And apparently my butler Yusei was a hit. xD I managed to get autographs from Yuki Kajiura and Fiction Junction! I gave them some snack that i'd made and they loved them =D. I also gave a shortcake to Little Kuriboh and he actually abandon his sandwich to eat it first! *squees!* It made all the hardwork i'd done for it worth it! Especially for those french macarons. _

_Next Year I'll have four different cosplays. One per day. Not sure what days as of yet though. But i'll be butler Yusei again, Sebastian, I have to make a Doris, and ...Charlie Chaplan Undertaker. xD *CRACKS UP WITH LAUGHTER!*. My friends requested I do a Charlie Chaplan Undertaker so I am gonna do this for them. I just need the outfit cause I have the wig already. (Which I need to give some TLC). The part I am enjoying most is the fact that next year day 1 will be on the 4th of July, which means i'll get to spend that day with my peeps. I don't know what we'll be doing, but i'm hoping we'll get to see some fireworks. Day 1 is typically rather a slow day. Meaning not much happens on day 1. So it works for me =3. _

_Chances are I will also be going to Anime Boston. I'm not sure what i'll be cosplaying as when I am there as of Yet. But it'll probably be something from my list of cosplays above cause I don't wanna have to make more cosplays than need be. Especially since that is in April and AX is in July. So for now I will focus on losing some more weight (I was actually a bit happy with my photos this year in comparison to last year cause it was a noticable weight loss, though i'm still fat.), fix some cosplays that need fixing, then get started on cosplays._

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter to this fic. I have alot of catching up to do on other fics as well. But i'll get there. =3_

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

Faith of Fall 6

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian started using the yarn to work on a shawl since there wasn't much yarn to make much else. Unless he wanted to make a scarf or some socks, but he thought those items would be pointless. He was a tad disappointed however. The pattern he'd been given looked as though it was going to make a very nice picture. And he was curious at what it was going to look like. He kicked himself for not memorizing the whole thing before hand. But didn't bother to complain. Frances's actions make him wonder what she was keeping from them. But whenever they asked she became defensive.

She was having tea with Ciel. The other servants came into the room in haste.

"Young master!" Maylene said excitedly.

"What did you find out?" he stood up.

"It seems the town is gossiping about a girl who is unable to walk." Bard started. "Other than hearing many heartfelt worry over her, and many thoughts on what they could possibly do to help her. There aren't any other rumors. Although..."

"Although?" he raised a brow.

"One person mentioned that the Noble of this area has sent out for medicine for her. I thought that was rather odd. How would he know what medicine to get if he hasn't been over to see of the condition?" Bard rubbed at his head. And then was shocked to find his suitcase a mess. Now that he got a look at Sebastian he saw him in his pajama shirt. "Oie Sebastian!"

"I'm borrowing this." Sebastian simply smiled as he continued in his work. Obviously not caring that he'd taken Bard's shirt without permission.

"Atleast repack my stuff if your going to borrow things!" Bard started picking up his discarded clothes from the floor and tossing them back into his suitcase.

"What Bard said is true...how would one order medicine if they haven't been over to check on the condition...is the doctor telling him of it?" Ciel muttered in thought to himself.

"Why would he need a doctor for medicine for a drug he himself gave him?" Frances stated.

"Aunt Frances...what else are you hiding?" he looked at her intently.

"Nothing." she looked away.

"Aunt Frances!"

"I said nothing! And you should go along with your servants! Sebastian and I need rest." she started pushing him out the room. "And take your luggage!" she slammed the door shut after tossing out their bags. Maylene, Finni, Tanaka and Bard looked from the door to Ciel and back to the door.

"Tch.." Ciel scoffed. "She knows more than she's saying." he walked down the stairs. It seemed he needed to see about obtaining some rooms for the stay.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances put her head to the door as her eyes trembled.

"Marchioness...?" Sebastian called to her lightly. He was abit surprised that she'd become so emotional. "Marchioness..." he raised his voice abit. He saw her look at him as she locked the door. She started unbuttoning her dress.

"We shall sleep early. It's been a long day." she stated as she started pulling off her dress, before hanging it in the wardrobe.

"I understand." he watched her as if he was trying to see if her actions would give answers. He put his work on the side table beside him, and settled into bed. He felt the left side of the comforter be lifted. The bed dip and then the lights go out. Frances obviously now in the bed. A little light still came into the room as the sun had barely been going down in the first place. If he had to guess. It was only 7 pm. "Very early indeed." he whispered as he pulled the sheets to his chin. Closing his eyes just as Frances put her arm over his waist under the sheets. When he looked at her for a moment, he saw she'd let her hair down. And was fast asleep. She snuggled closer to him, making him blink confused abit. But soon boredom took it's toll on him, and he simply went to sleep.

A part of the wall opened. It was small. Only a few inches to grant someone the ability to peek in on the sleeping occupants. After a few minutes it closed with a click.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances had a finger to her chin and she looked ahead of her in thought. Nodding in satisfaction soon after. "Good. Very good. I knew that blue would look lovely on you." she stated. Sebastian was sitting on the bed. He'd been freshly bathed by Frances earlier and she'd changed him into some clean clothing. The blue corset, with blue stockings and panties, with blue gloves, that he'd put on himself, adorned his body. She pulled out a blue ribbon chocker and put it on his neck. "This style suits you very well Sebastian." she adjusted the ivory cameo on the choker to sit right. A knock on the door sounded. "Come in." she continued to adjust his undergarments.

"Aunty, good...why is he only in his underwear again?!" Ciel blushed.

"Because i'd just given him a bath, and now i'm dressing him." she stated, stepping back in satisfaction.

"A...bath...you mean you saw..him...Sebastian..." he jumbled his words. Thoughts racing through his mind.

"Oh come off it. Sebastian isn't the first man i've seen naked. Though I will admit he does have a body that would make any woman blush." she stated bluntly. She wasn't blushing however, which told Ciel about how many times she must of seen his butler in the buff.

"Aunty!" he whined.

"Sebastian let us see if your legs have improved." she changed the subject.

"Yes Marchioness." he attempted to get up. Managed to stand, but his legs wobbled horribly, she had to aid him to keep him up or he'd fall.

"Can you take a step?" she asked.

Sebastian attempted to take a step and managed a small one. But he nearly fell in the attempt.

"Sebastian...is it me...or did they become worse?" she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." he stated as she helped him to sit on the mattress.

"I don't understand, it seemed as though they were returning to normal so well up until yesterday." she started feeling along his legs. Sebastian's legs were at first no longer having the feeling of lead. But now it seemed they were heavy as they were in the beginning. "Did the doctor give you any shots yesterday?"

"No. He said that they were healing nicely and I should of been able to walk alittle more by today to even possibly go outside." he watched as she pinched his leg. He didn't even feel it by demon standards. It was like he felt pressure on his legs, but couldn't directly feel her hands.

"Very strange...very strange indeed." she helped him put his legs on the bed and tucked him in. Ciel growled as he was being ignored. But said nothing. "I don't know about you but i'm starving, let us eat something."

"Aunty!" Ciel attempted again.

"Yes, yes. It bothers you that we've become comfortable with seeing one another in our undergarments. And it bothers you that i've seen him naked, even though it was strickly to get him clean since he is unable to do it on his own at the moment. And it bothers you that I have not been speaking to you. But come now. This childish behavior needs to end." she handed Sebastian some new bundles of yarn she'd purchased for him early in the morning. As well as a book on knitting patterns. "What would you like? Some porrage?" she asked him as she handed him the shawl he was working on yesterday.

Sebastian sighed as he knew it was pointless to argue with her. "Perhaps some rice and vegetable stew would be nice if it's available?" he said cutely.

"Alright." she got up and prepared to leave the room.

"Not alot!" he called out to her.

"You'll eat a man sized portion and like it!" she shouted back. Leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone in the room.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?" he looked at him as he moved the shawl he was working on to the side.

"You cannot lie to me." he stated.

"Of course, I am your loyal butler after all." he put his hand to his chest in his usual manner. It looked rather awkward because he appeared to be a girl doing it with Sebastian's voice.

"Then tell me. What is Frances hiding?"

"Ahh.." Sebastian's face faultered. "Unfortunately young master. Everything you know is what I know. She won't tell me anything either. I've asked her about that party we went to as well and still she only tells me I don't need to know."

Ciel released a breath in distaste. "So whatever it is she's keeping it to herself."

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help young master."

"I was rather hoping that due to your sudden...closeness she would of opened up to you abit more."

"Do we really look so close?" he tilted his head to the side. "Although." he put a finger to his chin. "I guess she has gotten close. At night she holds me and it's as if she won't let go unless she needs to."

Ciel raised a brow at this statement. "What do you mean hold?"

"Ummm...like..." he tried to think for a moment. "Ermmm, how is...like the embrace one would do with one's child or lover? I think?" he looked up as if he were still thinking. "It's not like how I carry you. More...ahhhh...I guess that's the only way I can compare it. Like a lover or a child."

"Hmmm..." he sat in the chair. "She has gotten abit...protective of you as of late."

"You noticed it too? I thought it was just myself so I said nothing." Sebastian looked at his master.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Hmmmm..." he looked down in thought. "Not that I recall. I honestly don't remember anything after I drank the wine. I only remember becoming dizzy after drinking it and that was it. Though she told me i'd vomited on us after we got into the room. That is all I know of that. Although..."

"Although?" he got up and went over to the bed.

"I have this feeling something did happen. But I don't know what." he looked at his master directly in the eye. "It's like a hazy memory, but...uhh..." he pushed his hair out of his face. "Perhaps i'm hallucinating..."

"No tell me. It could be a clue."

"...I seem to have an image of her face coming to mine, but then everything goes black just as she's leaning in."

"Leaning in...?" Ciel thought to himself. Frances came back into the room with a tray that held two plates of rice and stew. As well as two glasses of water, and some bread. "Nothing for me aunty?"

"You can get your own meal in your own room. You can move your legs, get your own food." she started preparing a bed tray. "As my nephew I love you. But I won't baby you either." she put the tray on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian looked at his plate and couldn't help but notice how rather large the portion was. She'd also put two bread rolls on his tray. "And you will eat everything on your plate. I don't care if you have to shove it in even if there's no room. Your far too skinny for a man. My thigh is almost bigger than you." she stated with authority.

Sebastian started to eat his food. He was rather sure the amount she'd given him could feed himself and his master. Ciel just looked on as he saw the demon eat miserably.

"Do you have to stare at people when they are eatting? Go to your own room if you want supper!" she shoved him out. "It's rude to stare at others while they eat." she finished off and closed the door. Ciel heard a click. Signaling she'd locked the door. He stared intently at the door for a moment before going down the hall to his own room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yes. I have finally update something. xD Sorry about that, been kinda busy lately. And it's to the point where i'm kinda bouncing around all my fics and typing on them as I go while working on stuff to try to sell later. I've got like 7 or 8 scarves done. Been working on them since maybe a week or two after AX. I don't really remember._

_And AX was great if I didn't post about it before =3. I had alot of fun this year. And for once all my cosplays were ready in time. So extra yay! Did have a few crappy moments here and there, but nothing major. I was surprised how well my Butler Yusei did as well. Alot of people enjoyed it. Especially since I had an Aki to go with it. =3 My friend wore a lovely dress and pretended to be my mistress. LOL. Though I didn't get any photos myself. *damn me!* My friend atleast got one photo of me. And I didn't get any pictures of me as Sebastian with my Ciel. = Damn it! Oh well, there's always next year._

_Right now i've had a cold for the past few days. . Which sucks but it's not the worst cold i've ever had. In fact this is probably the lightest cold i'd never had in the history of colds i've had. So it's not so bad. But still...bleh! I feel so disgusting either way. . Anyway I should have another fic's chapter done soon. Like I said i'm kinda bouncing around right now. And classes start for me on the 28th (which is next week). So i'm hoping to get some more fics updated. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck. Cause i'm going to need it. But i'm only taking my second Astronomy class this semester. Then next semester it'll be my final life drawing class and i'll have my associates. Yay!_

_Reviews and comments appreciated. *gives everyone a cookie for baring with me*_


	7. Chapter 7

Faith of Fall 7

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day the elderly woman looked into the room as the door was open since Frances has stepped out for a moment. Sebastian was knitting a pair of mittens for Elizabeth since Frances had asked him to. They were going to be yellow with pink edges.

"Oh dearie. Didn't you like the pattern I gave you?" she asked.

"Madam. I thought you'd left town by now." he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh no dearie I live in this town. I just come to the inn to help out every so often."

"I see." he put down his project. "And no it wasn't that. My...relative lost it." he answered her question with a lie. He didn't want to tell her Frances had thrown it away.

"Oh that's alright." she dug into her purse. "Here I have another."

"Thank you." he smiled. "I promise to take care of it this time."

"You can also do an embroidery of it. The instructions are on the back." she dug into her purse and pulled out a white cloth, thread and a needle. "Here, you can decorate this hankerchief with it. Why not keep it a secret and surprise her with it?"

"Ohh? Then I shall." he took the items. He'd always wanted to try embroidery but didn't have the time to learn how. He noted the thread was black. He wondered why all the materials she'd given him were black and white. But he thought perhaps it was because it saved time on others arguing over colors. She bowed and left just as Frances was walking in.

"Who was that?"

"A nice lady." he replied as he tucked the cloth and thread behind his pillow with the instructions on the pattern. "She was just talking with me for abit."

Sebastian suddenly realized at how protective Frances had become of him. Because she was giving him the eviliest glare that he had ever seen from her. He suddenly wished he had the use of his legs so he could run to his master to hide. "Do not..." she emphasized. "Talk to strangers." she came to the bed and leaned over so her face was only inches from his. "Understand?"

His eyes were wide and he sweated a little. "Yes ma'am..." he squeeked. He kept her eyes on her until she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances leaned on the door to the bathroom and sighed. She didn't know what had come over her. But to hear Sebastian had been talking with people she didn't know. It unnerved her. She told her self it was to ensure that the Dionesses didn't get what they wanted. But the woman she'd seen. She was obviously not associated with them. But the thought of him talking to her. It angered her. She put a hand to her face. "A bath should sooth me." she walked toward the tub.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

While Frances was sleeping Sebastian was working on the embroidery pattern in secret. He didn't need a light to see in the dark. He smiled as he started to see the image come forth from the instructions. He saw that it was part of a flower. As he worked on it throughout the night and he finished he saw it was a black rose. It looked pretty. He'd embroidered it on the corner of the cloth. He jumped when Frances stirred in her slumber. So he quickly put the things away before she noticed.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she turned to him.

"Ahh...I just woke up." he replied.

"I see...what time is it?" she sat up.

"6 am Marchioness."

"Ah...perhaps now is a good time to set a nice hot bath." she got up and stretched. She was in the pink undergarments she'd bought before. Then she went into the bathroom and started the faucet to fill the tub. Sebastian let out a breath of relief as he wiped at his brow.

"That was a close one." he whispered as he moved the cloth into his pillow case so she wouldn't notice. And stuffed the pattern instructions under the mattress. He didn't understand why the pattern upset Frances so much. But now that he saw how nice it was, he wanted to keep it to use for later. A knock came to the door after he'd hidden the pattern.

"It's me Ciel." came his master's voice.

"Young master i'm afraid she's in the bath at the moment and the door is locked." he attempted to get up. "If your..." he grasped at the bed's post. "Willing to wait a moment longer..." he slowly made his way to the door. "I think I can manage to open it." He started to sweat a little. What should of taken a minute, took Sebastian 30 minutes to get to the door to open it.

Ciel look as he saw the demon panting as he used the wall for support. "Legs still not working properly?"

Sebastian glared at his master. He knew the answer to that very well.

"Well excuse me, when one is dressed like a harlot, many things could be going on." he teased. "For all I know you were making heel marks in the bed."

"I'd slap you...if I could reach you." he attempted to reach for his master. Ciel was purposefully standing just ever so lightly away from the demon. Merely far enough where he couldn't grab him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing out of bed?" Frances asked as she'd been towel drying her hair, she was in a robe and walked over. She helped him get back into the bed. And started massaging his legs to allow some blood to flow through them. They were spazeming horribly. "I see your awake early this morning." she spoke to her nephew.

"Aye. I wanted to see if you would go with me to buy a few things."

"I don't think I should leave Sebastian alone for today. His legs seem to be getting worse instead of better."

Sebastian raised a brow at her, but she couldn't see it since he was looking at her back. The fact that he'd actually managed to get to the door should of been more an improvement than anything.

"Oh? But I heard that I maybe able to buy a device to help his circulation. I wanted your opinion of it since your obviously going to be the main one using it."

"A device to help with circulation?" she looked at him.

"Yes. See it has these two pieces that you hold while another person turns a sort of crank, and the pieces the other person is holding gives the patient a sort of jolt to help with the circulation. I wanted to purchase it seeing as it's my butler that is causing you so much trouble."

Frances stopped massaging Sebastian's legs. "He's not being any trouble...it's my own fault after all. The least I can do is take care of him until he's better."

Ciel gazed upon her as she'd gone silent. Then he looked to Sebastian who simply shrugged. "I think, Marchioness, that maybe you should atleast take a look at it. Maybe it'll help me get better faster." he offered.

"I see...very well then. I shall get ready. I'll bathe you later Sebastian." she replied and went into the bathroom. Ciel blushed when he heard her say she was going to bathe him.

Sebastian leaned over to see if the bathroom door had fully closed. He watched as it closed with a click. Then he motioned for his master to come closer to his side. "Young master your aunt is starting to frighten me." he whispered.

Ciel smirked, "Oh? I thought demons weren't scared of weak little humans." he whispered back.

"Your aunt is no normal human." he whispered. "An elderly woman merely spoke with me last night and your aunt got very upset. Ordering me not to speak with strangers. Of course being told not to speak with strangers doesn't bother me but her reaction did. It's like she's trying to control every little thing I do now." he whispered in a hushed tone.

"That is abit odd." he whispered back.

"And this woman, who is very kind mind you had given me the pattern before. I don't understand why she's becoming so upset over a painfully sweet elderly woman." he leaned into the pillows. "I'm rather sure the Marchioness isn't acquainted with her. Granted she is a noble and entitled to not like anyone. But isn't it rather odd for her manners to be so...unruly?"

"Usually she is a tad more polite to commoners. I myself don't understand." Ciel put a finger to his chin. Her reaction of practically tossing him out of the room was also rather strange. They stopped their conversation the moment she came out of the room.

"Sebastian is there anything you'd like from the shops?" she asked pleasantly. Sebastian looked at her dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if it was a trick or not.

"Ummm, i'm fine."

"How about I get you a nice peach from the fruit stands?" she smiled at him.

Sebastian's only thought was, 'Who is this woman and where is the real Marchioness.' but he put on an awkward smile and replied. "If that is okay..." he couldn't decline. Something told him if he declined he wouldn't like her reaction later.

"Alright." she patted him on the head. Making Ciel now look at her with great confusion. Sebastian just looked at his master with wide eyes.

"Let's go for now aunty. The sooner we go the earlier we can get back."

"Of course." she headed towards the door after she'd grabbed Ciel by his wrist to drag him out of the room. "Make sure to eat a nice healthy breakfast Sebastian." she said cheerily before closing and locking the door. Sebastian sweated as he stared at the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian didn't know when he'd fallen a sleep but when he awoke, he looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 11 am. He yawned and stretched for a moment. He jumped when he saw the elderly woman sitting in a chair beside him.

"Hello dearie. Did you get a good nap?" she asked pleasantly.

"Uhh...yes.." he said awkwardly. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh dearie the inn keeper allowed me in. The doctor was going to do a check of you but when we saw you were sleeping he decided to come back later. I offered to sit and wait until you awoke to get him."

"Thank you for your kindess." he sat up.

"Did you ever finish that embroidery?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes." he dug into his pillow case and showed her. "It's a very lovely pattern. Thank you for allowing me to use it."

She fingered the cloth as she took it from him. "Do you know what a black rose signifies in this town?" she asked as she walked to the windows. The curtains were closed.

"I didn't know it was a symbol of this town." he replied.

"It's not so much of a symbol as it is a mark." she smirked without his knowing.

"A mark?"

"Yes. It's a mark given to those who are chosen to join in on the Orgion."

'There's that word again.' he scrunched his brow. "Orgion?" he asked. He still did not know what it meant.

"Yes...you see in this town. The ugly are made to live in this small town to assist those who are natually beautiful." she rubbed her thumb over the black rose on the cloth. "And the beautiful are permitted to live as royalty in the manor, even if they are commoners to perform acts of sexual conducts to please the gods." she looked at him with a smile that clearly told him she had ill intent.

Someone grabbed him from behind. A hand clamped over his mouth as he was pulled up by his arms towards the opening in the wall.

"You'll make such a lovely addition to the harem for our gods the Dionesses." she smiled as Sebastian struggled. "Your embroidery is so lovely too. Not many have such talent." She walked towards the door as Sebastian was fully pulled through the wall and it's opening closed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is out. Sorry I hadn't posted this in so long. I've been working on my merchandise for Anime Boston just in case I manage to get a table. Which atm is mostly scarves. xD Though there's no guarantee i'll get a table. I'll atleast have some merchandise done if I do get one. Won't have to worry about it being last minute. I also got my supervisor to swap with me on the day where we have to fill out the forms for the tables. xD He was very happy because he loves football, and pretty much was like "FUCK YEAH I CAN WATCH FOOTBALL AND NOT HAVE TO GO TO BED EARLY FOR THE 7 AM SHIFT! I CAN BARBEQUEEE!" xD LOL. So that works out for me and him. _

_I've only posted a few new photos on my DA. Two with skulls and one of my nails xD. I also get to somewhat dress up on Halloween though i'll be at work. I'm not allowed to do much. So i'ma just don my Yusei wig and say i'm Security Guard Yusei! xD Not very original, but i'm not allowed to wear alternate clothes unfortunately. Otherwise i'd of done Sebastian (Which i'm doing on the 30th xD). Bwahahahahahaha!_

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I still have enough of this fic where I can do some updates without having to type it up. Which is what i'm greatly utilizing until i'm done with my merchadise (well..the knitting/crochet ones anyway). Also had been in a contest with psyconorikan over the classic episodes of Doctor Who...I won. xD *thumbs up* Almost done with the 7th doctor, then it's just the 8th and I can go on to the new series with the the 9th doctor and beyond. (Yes...i'm watching in order. It's also another reason why I haven't been typing fanfics at work. xD First one to finish was the winner. LOL)._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. If you wanna see a picture of my nails go on my DA or my tumblr. =3 Later!_


	8. Chapter 8 Mature Chapter

_Faith of Fall 8_

_By: Female Heero Yuy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

_THERE IS MATURE ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN THERE IS MATURE ADULT CONTENT (WHICH CONTAINS RAPE CONTENT)..IN...THIS..CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

_Item in parenthesis was added as of January 11, 2013 due to Rainbow Sugar Cookies apologizing for their toned review. _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances looked over the device intently. Ciel had just purchased it. And she was looking it over. "A rather handy device I should say. It's alot smaller than I thought it would be. But it's nice that it's portable."

"Indeed." he stated as they were walking back to the inn. That's how small the town was. Ciel supposed there were perhaps 30 or so people in the town. Which was why a carriage wasn't needed to get around. Though he did raise a brow when he saw one near the inn. But he supposed it was some traveler passing through. As they went up the stairs towards Frances's room he noted the inn keeper was not at the counter. Perhaps he was in the back doing some work.

"We were gone a long time. I hope Sebastian ate lunch." Frances stated as she dug into her purse for the key.

"You seem awfully worried about his food intake of late. Any reason to it?"

"Of course. Sebastian is far too skinny for his height. Bard is thicker than he is. I'm merely concerned that our servants are in good health is all."

"So concerned that you do not wish for him to speak to strangers?"

Frances stopped digging in her purse for a moment, realizing Sebastian had mentioned her recent action. "That was out of protection. You never know who could be the enemy." she looked at her hankerchief for a moment. The one used on the night that she'd used Sebastian to satisfy her own lust.

"I see. Then I can see good reason for such a thing then. But don't you think that your being abit over protective?" he saw she wasn't digging in her purse anymore.

"Perhaps. Or maybe being so cautious is a good thing." she finally found the key and put it in the lock. Opening the door slowly.

"Depends on the situation." Ciel replied.

Frances gasped and dropped the device and her purse on the floor after she'd entered the room. "Sebastian?" she called. Looking around with worry. Going into the bathroom to see if he was there. "Sebastian?!"

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" the inn keeper asked as he peeked in from the open door.

"My ward...did she leave?" Frances asked with haste.

"I don't believe so. Though..perhaps the doctor took her to his medical office. He was rather worried about her condition."

Frances ran out of the room without a moments hesitation. Only grabbing her purse from the floor.

"Aunty!" Ciel called to her. "Damn it." he started to run after her. He'd run past his servants who were coming in.

"Young master!?" Bard stumbled out of the way.

"Don't loose sight of aunt Frances!" he ordered. They started running behind him in an attempt to catch up with the woman. But she was fast even though she was in a gown and heels. The moment she made a turn in a corner, was the moment they'd lost sight of her when they'd caught up to the corner. "Damn! Where did she go?!" he looked around. There weren't many places she could of been. And to loose her so quickly unnerved him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances glared at the person before her. Her arms were being held behind her back by another man. "Dioness...I should of known." she stated with venom.

Lord Dioness had his hand clamped over Sebastian's mouth and his other arm wrapped about his torso to pin his arms. Sebastian had a hand at Dioness's arm in an attempt to pull it away from his body. "Good day to you Marchioness. A pleasant day isn't it?"

"Let her go! It's me your after."

"Indeed this is true. But i've come to like the little flower you brought to the party." he rubbed his nose into Sebastian's hair. "Though I must say i'd rather this hair be natural and not a wig. He passes off for a woman very nicely if I do say so."

"You knew?" she was shocked.

"This is my kingdom. Everyone in this town obeys me, so finding out certain information isn't difficult." he leared at her. "But your taste in dressing him is wonderful. A corset suit's him nicely."

Frances was forced into the carriage to sit across from him. "Your disgusting."

"Am I? I seem to recall information being stated to me that you had indulged yourself with this lovely vixen." he stated. Sebastian's eyes showed he was confused as he didn't understand what he meant. "And on the very night i'd intended to indulge myself with him. Your quite greedy Marchioness. Going against your god to make use of someone before I."

"You are no god."

"Ahh but I am. That is why all the beautiful people live with me and are my toys to indulge in my pleasure. Even my wife enjoys her indulgences. She was very disappointed that i'd claimed this one so quickly with nothing but a mere look. But she has many toys, while I am rather...picky of mine. Although i'm not as picky as you. I can see why you saved yourself for so long. He's quite a looker. And he reminds me so much of your brother who died...what was it? 3 years ago?" he stated and as if he was hit with a revelation. "Ahh! But now I see. You had an incestual love for your brother didn't you? What better way to compensate than to use a look a like who's not blood related. Did this put your mind at ease? To know you didn't give yourself to such a lust?" he snatched her purse from her and pulled out her hankercheif. "Ahh and you even took a memento of the occasion! Look here my dear. It's your seed from that night you were drugged? Do you recall it? It was quite a show I hear. I've heard she rode you like a wild woman."

Sebastian's mouth hung open as he was simply shocked. He couldn't believe that he, a demon had been sexually molested. And by none other than Ciel's own aunt. "Your lying..." he muttered, now that he was able to speak since his mouth wasn't covered.

"I'm afraid not." he held the cloth at him. "See, it's still got the scent of lust on it. Ask her yourself. Ask her how she used you to satisfy herself."

"Marchioness..." he looked at her.

Frances had a look of shame on her face. "Sebastian...I...I can explain..!"

Sebastian was stunned by those words. For it meant what the man had said was true. "What is there to explain." Dioness replied. "You took advantage of him while he was drugged. And to think you've been claiming you were trying to protect him. But it doesn't even matter. You'll accept your punishment ten fold Marchioness. And this one will be jointing our society. He's already completed the request to join."

"What?" she was now shocked. "No...he couldn't have! I threw it away before he could complete it!"

"Ahh, but he did an embroidery in secret last night without your knowing." he showed another cloth with the black rose. "My servant gave him the material and thread while you were out. As well as another copy of the pattern."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked. "It was just a pattern for knitting or embroidery. I didn't do any requests to join anything."

"Ahh but you did, for you see, this was the request." he held up Sebastian's work to his eye level. "And i'm happily accepting your request to join the Orgion. You'll be my own personal companion for use. I think you'll love it. As a member it's your duty to worship me by experiencing some of the greatest pleasures your body can accept."

"Your society is nothing more than group sex." Sebastian stated as it finally dawned on him the meaning of orgion. "Orgion...another word for Orgy...i'm such a fool not to have realized it sooner."

"You can bask in pleasure as I fill you with my manhood...Sebastian wasn't it? Although, I did rather like the name Alana as well. Both suit you very nicely. I'll have to make sure you grow your hair out like this. I love this long hair on you." he played with it. He smiled slyly at Frances as he saw her become enraged. "I'm so excited, I don't think i'll be able to leave the house for days. That's how much I want to have you."

Sebastian shuddered in disgust.

"Just let him go. I'll take double the punishment." Frances stated.

"A mere toy shouldn't make requests of a god." he replied. "And besides i'm quite fixated on this one." he held Sebastian close to himself. Rubbing his hands along his body. "Ahhhh I want to take him now." he whispered as he rubbed his face against Sebastians. "Do you feel it my dear? My throbbing manhood. It beckens for you."

Sebastian shuddered in disgust.

"But I can wait. The wait will be worth it." He sneered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had been taken to a room and was made to lay on his belly. A elderly person had come in and had pricked his skin on his left shoulder blade to create a permanent mark on his skin. A tattoo of a black rose. Just like the one he'd embroidered on the cloth. This was how one knew if someone was a member of the society. For only members were given such a mark. While he was being marked Frances had been stripped of her dress, in nothing but her mint colored undergarments. She was getting lashings on her back in the very room he was in. And that's when he saw her own tattoo on her right shoulder. Apparently the placement had no signficance so long as it was on the persons body. His mark was covered with bandages and he was taken to another room along with Frances and while she was being held to stand by two men. He was tossed to a bed. He cursed himself for still not having the use of his legs. If it weren't for that he could of gotten away with Frances in tow.

Dioness was in a robe as it was only him, and a few other male servants in the room. He was drinking some wine at a table as he gazed upon Frances. "I have decided your punishment Marchioness." he stated boldly. Swirving the wine in his glass. "I shall impregnate you with my seed so that you may carry with you for the rest of your life the humilation of carrying another man's child. That child every time you see it will be reminder of your folly."

"You...aren't supposed to...do such a thing...in this order..." she panted.

"Ahh but you forget, as I have said I am the god of this order. Whatever I decide shall be as I wish. Your husband is aware of your punishment. And accepts the task of raising it. He's so honored that my child will be in your house." he took a drink from his wine. "But you should be pleased. Because as I take you, I shall take him as well at the same time. You can have your punishment while basking in the same pleasure along side my newest addition." he started to remove his robe. "And once you are impregnated with my seed, you shall accept the girths of my other toys in a constant pleasure until I deem it fit for them to stop. But you'll never get to feel Sebastian with your loins. He will be strictly for my own pleasure." he stood nude before her. "Lay her on the bed and spread her." he ordered. His servants did as they were told. As she was spread he ripped her panties off her to reveal her womanhood to him.

Sebastian jumped in surprise, and attempted to punch the man in the face but was grabbed from behind by another servant.

"Now, now my dear, please wait your turn. You'll be enjoying my girth just as much as she very soon." he kissed Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian fought against it. And when he pulled away he hacked in disgust. His mouth was forced open again as some pills were poured into his mouth and he was forced to swallow. "This will ensure your ready for me after i'm finished." he gave Sebastian a last quick peak on the lips. Frances was being forced to swallow the same pills as he was.

He stood before her as his girth was erect. The anticipation of having the Ice Queen's warmth on his manhood enticed him. Thrilled him. As he dropped to his knees he saw her attempted to close her legs. "Oh my dripping already?" he put a finger between her legs. Pulling away it was covered in her juices. "I can see your so excited to receive your punishment. This pleases me." he stated as he grasped at her thighs, and slowly entered her with his manhood.

Frances threw her head back in a scream as she was penetrated. The pills had caused her to become sensitive at the touch. And they worked quickly in her system. She cursed her body for being taken so easily, but at the same time she told herself it was only fair. She'd done the same to Sebastian. It was her turn now. But she only wished that she'd been drugged to sleep as he had been. As he started to thrust into her. She could only feel intense pleasure. The feel of him was on par with Sebastian's own. She could feel herself dripping heavily as he continued to pleasure himself with her body.

"Ahhh, your so wet Marchioness..." he grunted as he continued in his pace. He pounded into her with no mercy. Tears falling down her face as it became flushed from the pleasure she was receiving.

Sebastian blushed heavily as his own body started to react to the pills he'd been given. His legs trembled slightly as he felt an urge of need. He tried to take his mind off it to prevent himself from becoming aroused. But to see such an act of pleasure being performed right in front of him. It made it impossible. He could feel himself becoming hard with each second that passed. It'd only become worse as he saw Dioness arch his body as he spilled his seed into Frances. Frances had arched her body as well as she'd climaxed at the same time. He was stunned when the man turned her over to have her on her hands and knees and redid the act with the same amount of force. The man's libedo it must of been enormous to continue so quickly after a release.

"You like it don't you Marchioness." he stated between grunts as he thrust into her. "Say it.. you love what i'm doing to you." he stated as he continued on.

"I...I...I loove itt.." she responded.

"Come now you can do better than that." he continued. "Show Sebastian how much you love being treated like nothing more than a slave."

"Ahhh thank you... master! Thank you for granting me your seed!" she shouted in lust.

"Ahhh, i'm going to pound my memory into your body.." he continued. "Accept my memory!" he released into her again.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she was filled again. She trembled as she gained a second release of her own. Collasping as soon as her body was finished.

The man laughed as he pulled out of her. "You can't be finished already? This day is young, and Sebastian is in need of pleasure. Look at him, seeing you in such want has made him excited. Can you not see he wishes to join us."

"Nooo.." Sebastian whimpered, he was trying to fight his body's want. "I don't want anything..."

"Oh? But your body is saying otherwise." he went over and shoved the servants away from Sebastian. Ripping his underwear off as well. "See look, your extremely hard."

"That's because you..." he panted as soon as the man touched his arms. He was so sensitive that any touch granted him pleasure.

"Come now, i'll take you to heaven with my girth." he put Sebastian to a wall and hooked him under his legs to lift him. His manhood pointed at his opening.

"NOO!" he shouted as soon as he felt the man entering him. "Aahhh! AAAHH!" he trembled as the man lowered him onto his manhood. He jolted when the man was fully inside him as he'd hit something inside that granted him pleasure. He didn't thrust right away as he'd done Frances. But Sebastian already had tears flowing down his face as he felt himself being stretched by the mans huge cock. After a time he'd started off gently, hitting the spot that gave him jolts of pleasure like electricity. He found rhythm soon and Sebastian was soon shouting as he was being pleasured.

"See your enjoying it. It's like you were made for me. I fit inside perfectly." he panted as he took his pleasure.

"NOOO!" he shouted as his eyes grew wide.

"I'll pound my memory into you too. You can both remember me together." his thrusts grew faster and harder. "I'm going to break you into submission. Ciel Phantomhive won't even be able to bring you back from the world i'm taking you." he continued. "He'll be so jealous.." he panted. "That he wasn't the first to enjoy this delicous body of yours."

"Aaahhaahaaaa!" he screamed in tears. But soon the man had stopped only for a moment and made him lay on his belly on top of Frances and then returned to taking his pleasure.

"Aren't I kind Marchioness?" he mocked. "You'll get to have his seed over you. You should thank me for the gift. Come on, thank me for allow you to be covered in his seed!"

Frances wrapped her arms about Sebastian, as she felt his manhood between their bellies. "Thank you master!" she shouted as she seemed to get off though she wasn't being used at the moment.

"Come now Sebastian, release yourself on her, don't deny her the gift i've promised her." he thrusted a few more times, before releasing a third time inside of Sebastian. In return Sebastian gained his own release. Spilling his seed over his and Frances's bellies. He collasped on top of her as the man pulled out. He felt the fluids dripping out of him after he'd pulled out. "Thats enough for now. I don't want to break my new toys." he stated above them.

"Very good master." a servant stated.

Sebastian trembled as Frances embraced him. "Sebastian...i'm sorry...i'm sorry." she cried as tears fell from her eyes. She was disgusted with herself.

"Oh don't cry my dear." Dioness patted Sebastian on the head. "Soon you'll come to enjoy my love for you." he kissed him on the back of his head. Then stood up. "She may stay to allow my new pet to become adjusted. But do not allow her to bed with him."

"Yes sir."

Dioness walked into an open door. Leaving the room with it's occupants. Sebastian pushed himself to lay on his side, as did Frances, she held his face to her chest, and he wrapped an arm about her too. Using her arm to cover his face. "Forgive me, please forgive me..." she whispered as she rubbed his back. Sebastian still said nothing, he simply held her tighter as if it was his answer that he only wished for comfort.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I wonder how many people i've tramatized with this chapter. xD But oh well. I did not force anyone to read it._

_I found out my classes start on January 22. X.x So I need to try to hurry with some updates if I wanna reach my goal of updating 5 fics. I think i've done about 3 with this one included. Maybe...i'm not sure. I wasn't really keeping track to be honest. xD_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and comments appreciated. _


	9. Chapter 9 Some Mature Content

Faith of Fall 9

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's official characters even though i'd love to. _

_I realize alot of you will be pissy at me over this, but I have a rather vivid imagination. *shrugs*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Ciel held a gun at the inn keepers head ready to pull the trigger at any given moment. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry!" the inn keeper trembled. "I was under orders to keep them here until they were picked up! I didn't know when they were going to be picked up!" he pleaded. "Please don't kill me! I was only doing as I was told!"

"Who took them!?" he cocked his gun.

"The...Dionesses..." he whimpered.

"Where can I find them?!"

"Sir they'll kill me if I tell you!"

"I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me." he threatened. Bard clicked a rifle from behind him to emphasize the point. No one was very happy at the moment. Maylene and Finni were currently packing up the luggage from the two rooms. Tanaka was at the carriage. So Bard was the one he was using to show he'd go through with his threat. There was nothing like a tall man with a gun to put fear into others.

"Alright! Alright! They...they are in a mansion about 2 hours from here! To the North! It's all that I know!" he got down on his hands and knees, "Please allow me to live!"

Ciel brought his gun down and left the room while the man was pissing in his pants. He could clearly hear the man crying even as he left. When he got outside he saw his other servants putting the last of the luggage on the carriage. "We're going North he ordered."

"Yes sir." Everyone saluted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Frances laid in the bed with wide eyes. She just been tossed to the side as the man had finished with her and he was now cuddling with Sebastian against the pillows. Smoking a cigarette as he kept his hold on him. Sebastian simply looked tramatized. Perhaps it was the fact that he as a demon had never experienced such a thing before. He seemed to constantly tremble with wide eyes, but he continued to say nothing. Frances, though she was in pain, and humiliated was extremely worried about him. She always knew him to be strong. Capable. Reliable. But now it seemed he needed help but she didn't know how to help him.

"Ahh my dear. Your so beautiful. I wish to hear your voice. Speak for me." he lifted Sebastian's chin. "Please speak for me."

Sebastian seemed to be catatonic. But he lifted his right hand to the man's chest over his heart. The man smiled as he thought Sebastian was going to ask him to satisfy him. But he was shocked when blood splattered suddenly. Drops hitting Sebastian on the face. He looked down and saw Sebastian's hand was in his chest. He shook, and Sebastian pulled his hand out just as he died.

Frances looked in horror as she saw what he'd just done. She rolled onto her belly and pushed herself up. "SEBASTIAN!" she shouted. Just as he sat on his legs and his arms went limp at his sides. "What have you done?!"

"I was touched..." he muttered in a barely audible whisper. "I was touched..." he simply chanted over and over. And he slowly stood up, swaying from side to side as he gained his balance.

"Your legs..!" she grabbed a sheet and wrapped herself in it. She couldn't believe he was standing when only hours ago his legs were still like lead. "Sebastian calm down!" she pleaded. She saw that he had clearly cracked. The man molesting him must of brought him over the edge. He was slowly walking out of the room headed towards the door. When anyone got into his path they met a deadly demise. Necks were broke, heads ripped off, sharp objects stabbed into people's bodies. No one was spared who got in his way. Frances was racing to find him. It amazed her at how fast he was considering how slow he was walking. When she heard screams coming from a room and when she opened it she saw a great fire. Sebastian standing in the middle of it as others were being burned to nothing but ash. "Sebastian!" she ran to him. She opened the sheet she was covering herself with and covered him with it as well. "We have to get out of here!"

His eyes shook as he sweated. He seemed to be else where than where he physically was.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Ciel was shocked when he saw the building as it was coming up. It was in pure flames, lighting up the sky with it's glow. Ciel for a moment was hit with the memory of when his own home was burned. He shook it out of his mind as he saw two people coming out of the fire. "Sebastian! Aunty!" he jumped out of the carriage. When he got to them he saw them sharing a sheet, and Frances was holding Sebastian to lead him. "What happened?!"

Frances looked at the manor that was enflamed. "Punishment to those who deserved it." she muttered and looked back at Sebastian. He was slightly hunched over, and his eyes were weary. He was clearly depressed. She hugged him close and rubbed at his head. "Let's go." she led him to the carriage. Even in the carriage Sebastian had yet to speak. Ciel sat across from them. He could already tell it was more than likely Sebastian that had caused the chaos to the burning building. But he didn't know what was done to cause him to cause such chaos. Frances seemed exhausted herself and was now silent. She pulled the sheet closer to them to keep herself and him covered.

Ciel looked at her intently. "Aunty, I will not accept this silence anymore. Explain what happened. And now."

She looked at him with a neutral expression at first but then she sighed. "There is so much you don't know about myself Ciel." she then looked at Sebastian who simply looked at the floor. "Things you don't even know what i've done."

"Explain yourself." he demanded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

The tale was long, but Frances had explained the secret of herself and her husband. How they were part of a cult. The expectations of it. And how her husband had a servant at the house who he used to satisfy his own needs. Ciel was shocked at what he'd heard.

"Aunty...I..."

"I am a pitiful woman. And worse still..." she took a moment to prepare herself, "Ciel...I..." she stopped herself for a moment. She then looked to the floor in shame. "I raped Sebastian." she whispered. Ciel's eye grew wide with shock.

"What...?"

"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit." she hung her head.

"Aunty...I...my god...with everything...and now this...Sebastian...say something?!"

Tears simply fell from the demons as he cried in silence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Ciel sat at his desk in deep thought. Sebastian did his duties in utter silence for days. When he tried to get the demon to talk about it, he'd simply leave. Avoiding all talk about what happened. Frances had been staying in a guest room. But she only left it when she needed to. If she saw Sebastian she'd look at the floor in shame. Both avoided all eye contact with one another.

"I think i'm going to have to call a doctor soon if Sebastian continues to refuse to speak." he muttered.

"But young master, he's in pain right? Why not just let him deal with it on his own?" Bard asked. The other servants were now aware of the whole situation.

"Because he's keeping it in. And keeping it in is keeping me from fixing it." Ciel responded.

"But maybe it's not your place to fix it?" Tanaka stated. "I am worried about Sebastian as well. But I don't think we should be involved. He's an adult, I know the lady has stated her side. But perhaps Sebastian is simply trying to figure it out on his own. Just allow him abit of time. He'll come to us on his own."

"Hmmmm." Ciel looked at his servants. "Fine, but at the first sign of him getting worse. I'm calling a doctor."

"Yes sir!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Frances sat in her room staring blankly out the window. Sebastian came in through the door pushing a cart with tea and snacks on it. "Sebastian..." she got up. He simply poured the tea and put it on the table near her, and bowed. Preparing to leave. "Sebastian wait!" she ran ahead of him and blocked his path to the door. "Please, we must talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." he looked off to the side. "I have work to do. Please step aside."

"I won't. I want us to talk about this. Or in the very least...atleast allow me to express my feelings." she weaped. "I know what I did was wrong. I never intended to take it so far. But I want you to know...that I...I love you.." her tears feel.

Sebastian's eyes scruntched for a moment. But he simply attempted to walk around her to get to the door. She put a hand on his as he reached for the knob.

"Sebastian...please...forgive this pitiful woman in the very least. Even if you don't wish to speak to me ever again. Atleast grant me that. I'll never come back if that is your wish."

"I can't ask for such a wish..." he muttered. "Such a thing would hurt the young master..."

"Then i'll keep my distance. I'd do what I must to please you. I was simply so alone. My husband doesn't even look at me anymore. I had needs and I forced them upon you. For that I am sorry. I don't deserve to be called a noble woman. Please..."

"...I don't know what to do..." his voice shook for the first time. Frances moved his face to hers and kissed him softly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

"The young master is so amazing. I don't know if I could be so forgiving." Maylene stated as she sat at the servants table in the kitchen peeling potates.

"And what about Sebastian. It's scary to see him this way." Finni added.

"Even so he's still a person. He's been through alot." Bard added as he put some carrots on the table.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Frances and Sebastian were on the bed, feeling one another as they were eager. Sebastian was against the pillows as Frances was over him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

"I'm a tad worried myself. Usually those who have been through alot turn to certain things for comfort." Tanaka stated. "I hope he won't do anything reckless to ease his pain."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Both were nude, covered only in the sheets as they gave one another satisfaction through pleasure. Sebastian jerked as he was hit with a bout of pleasure.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

"Sebastian wouldn't do that. He's too rule orientated." Bard stated.

"But so was the Marchioness." Maylene added in disappointment.

"Being a noble...it's hard huh?" Finni asked.

"It can be a very difficult life." Tanaka stated. "But there are things nobles can do that commoners cannot."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Sebastian held Frances in comfort as they'd finished the deed they'd just commited. Frances was petting him gently as his face was to her chest. She was happy at what they'd just done. She felt like Sebastian had forgiven her. "Sebastian...thank you." she murmured. Sebastian snuggled against her. "Sebastian...will you be with me?" she asked.

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "...No...I cannot." he whispered as he closed his eyes. Frances's eyes trembling at the reply.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Ciel glared at his butler as he'd finally come in with supper. "Sebastian where were you? Dinner is late by 30 minutes."

"I apologize young master. I was busy with other things." he responded as he put the plate before his master.

"Busy with others things...? This is the first answer that you give me with all the lack of talking. Busy with other things?" he growled at his butler. "Give me a straight answer demon. What were you doing?"

Sebastian poured some wine for his master and put it beside his dish.

"You cannot lie to me demon, and I won't have you go silent now. Answer me! This is an order!"

Sebastian gave Ciel a look that just seemed so human to him. He seemed lost, depressed, and even confused. Ciel had never seen him look like he was in anguish before.

"Sebastian...were you..." his gaze grew wide at the demon. Sebastian turned his gaze from his master and he looked as though he wanted to cry. Ciel started to grow angry and shook with rage. He slamed his fist on his desk, rattling the dishes upon it. "Sebastian! I demand you answer me this minute!" he shook. But the demon simply turned and left. Leaving his master to shake as he tried to think on what he could even do.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Frances looked up at the manor she'd been residing in for over a month. Unbeknownst to the Dionesses, she could no longer bare children. So she did not have to worry about getting pregnant. She had not bedded with Sebastian since that last time. She would of rather stayed. But being so close to the one who resembled her brother so much made it painful. Agonizing. She would indeed have to work on herself before she could ever step foot in the manor again. Sebastian stood by his masters side, just as he'd done before. But she could tell. He too, had much to work on. It would take much time before he was himself again. Before she would get to see that playful smile on his face as though he were planning some mischiveous deed.

Why?

Why did Sebastian, have to be so much like her dear brother?

Why did he have to have almost the exact same features? The same pale skin. The same soft hair that she loved so much. Why?

These questions always came into her mind. Almost as if they were taunting her.

But she would have to go back. Back to her life as the Marchioness Middleford. Back to the Ice Queen that everyone in noble society knew. The question was could she? Could she really do it? It was so tempting to be selfish. To take away her nephews butler and runaway where no one could find them, so they cold live together. But she could not. Not if she truly loved her nephew. Or loved Sebastian. She smiled. After everything, he was still so very loyal. Still in the least being the perfect butler that everyone knew. A tear rolled down her cheek after she'd entered the carriage. Watching as the manor grew ever smaller in her sight.

This would be a moment that would forever be hidden from the history of the Phantomhives. Only known to those who lived during such a time. Only they would know. This was the time, where for but a moment, her faith, had fallen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was doing MANY edits to get this just right. Thinking of many scenarios and such. I mean I know how I want this to end. It was just getting there. Then stuff in my life happened as some here know. So it made editing this chapter difficult. But I want to thank everyone who waited patiently. I really appreciate it. Sadly this story has come to an end. I'd always planned for this fic to be between 9 and 10 chapters long. And everything seemed to work out in the end. I'm sure some people will be sad/mad that this fic has ended, after waiting so long for the chapter. I'm sorry. But I do have more fics that will be Frances/Sebastian based planned for future fics (that will be more happy)._

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. And I hope you'll enjoy the next one that comes along. But first i'm going to try to finish the ones that are currently in progress. Later!_

_Reviews and commented appreciated. _


End file.
